So wrong, yet so right
by Sundiz-Star
Summary: Sheena's dream prompts her to take a visit to her companions, but things quickly spiral out of control. Her only hope is her least favourite redheaded swordsman...Sheelos COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_So wrong, yet so right._

_Hey guys! This is my first ever fic, so please be nice! Lol. Of course, all reviews are welcome. I'm dedicating this to all the fantastic Sheelos lovers out there. Woooo! Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia or any of it's characters, settings, etc. I wish I did, but I don't. That's life.

Chapter 1

Sheena winced as the vine gripping her ankle pulled on her again. She looked down into the dark void, as she heard Lloyd's footsteps fade.

"I'm so stupid," she muttered, "Stubborn to the very end." She tightened her grip on the root that was preventing her from falling into the darkness. "I should really start acting more feminine at times like this and let him rescue me." She smiled to herself. "Heh, but that wouldn't be my style now, would it?"

She felt herself slipping; the vine's grip was just too strong. Sheena felt her last ounce of strength drain out of her, and her fingers released the root, sending her down into the dark abyss.

"Lloyd…good luck…" she whispered, hoping that, somehow, he would hear her. She closed her eyes as she plummeted down, feeling the whoosh of air streaming past her, as the darkness engulfed her.

"Sheena!" She opened her eyes a crack, her dizzy, blurry vision trying to place the figure that was speeding towards her. Golden-orange wings…flaming hair…some sort of fire spirit…?

And that face.

"Sheena!" Zelos cried again, desperately trying to catch up with the young woman. He put on a last burst of speed and managed to grab her hand. She cried out at the abrupt pull on her exhausted arm. Pain shot up it and she swore. Zelos bit his lip and pulled her up, beating his strong, shining wings. He managed to get her limp, curvaceous body into his muscular arms and started to fly back up to the ring of light high above. Sheena held on tightly, hardly breathing, and turned her head to his muscular, pink-tuniced chest, so that she wouldn't have to look down into the dizzying blackness.

"Don't you dare let go." She whispered. He looked down at her dark purple hair and smiled.

Finally they burst out into the light. Zelos landed on the far side of the collapsed bridge and gently put Sheena down, his wings dissolving into the air as if they had never been there. She lost her balance and stumbled. He reached out to steady her but she slapped his hand away.

"Sheena!"

"You bastard!" she spat, slapping him on the cheek. She was too weak to put any real force into it, but it still gave him a hand-shaped print almost the colour of his hair. Tears ran down her cheeks as she glared at the young man, blurring him. "You stupid, selfish, son of a –-"

"Sheena, listen to me--!" he started forward.

"Get away from me you traitor!" she screamed. The colour drained from his face, but he continued to stand there, watching her. She choked back a sob and turned away, and began to run to the crumbling doorway Lloyd had gone through.

In two strides he had caught up with her. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her clear off the ground.

"Zelos! Put me down!" she screamed, kicking his shins. He winced but tightened his hold on her.

"Not until you listen to me! We're Lloyd's only chance!"

"Liar!"

"Sshhh, d'you want those damn angels to hear you!" he hissed. "Listen, I'm on your side!" She made a noise of disbelief. "I had to do it to get the Aonis from Derris-Kharlan."

Sheena stopped kicking in shock. "Aonis! But it's just a myth!"

"Nope. I got my hands on some so that Lloyd could wield the Eternal Sword. It was the only way."

Sheena was silent. Zelos put her down and turned her to face him. She looked up into his bright blue eyes, so blue it was almost painful, and felt like he was looking into her very soul, his gaze was so intense.

"I need you to go on ahead and help Lloyd. I have to go rescue everyone before it's too late."

"But—"

Zelos gripped her shoulders tightly. "Sheena, I am so, so sorry for betraying you. Hopefully you don't feel so mad at me anymore. But I need you to go. Do you trust me?" Sheena searched the crystalline depths of his innocent eyes. She nodded. He smiled—a true, genuine smile, unlike his usual lecherous one. He bent down until his lips were level with her ear. His breath was warm and soft; her legs wobbled as he whispered, "I'll make it up to you. I promise"

And with one last smile, he was gone.

xXx

Sheena woke with a start, a trickle of sweat lacing its way down her face. She sat up and wiped it away, breathing heavily. The contents of her dream all came rushing back to her, and she pressed the heels of her hands into her tired eyes, making spots appear in the blackness of her closed lids.

It had been almost three months since the group had split up, having successfully restored the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla.

Since then she'd been haunted by dreams of their escapades, and – more recently – the last moments in the Tower of Salvation. The betrayal, the pain, the fear…and Zelos. This had been the first time she'd dreamt of him alone with her, beside the void. She recalled his breath, soft and deliciously warm in her ear…

Sheena removed her hands and sprang out of bed. Pulling on a silk dressing gown, she pushed back the sliding door of her room and stepped into the light-filled lounge, where her grandfather, Igaguri, was sat on a plush cushion, sipping a glass of fragrant tea. She bowed low and he acknowledged her with a nod of his head.

"Good morning Sheena. Please, sit with me." He waved a hand at the cushion beside his. She knelt down on it and fingered the tassels on one corner.

"Grandfather, may I be excused from my duties today?" Igaguri raised an eyebrow.

"May I enquire why?" he asked. She bit her lip before replying.

"I had a dream last night about Zelos." She said quietly. Igaguri's eyes narrowed and he pressed his lips together. She knew that her grandfather disapproved of Zelos and his ways, as they went so completely against Mizuho's customs. "And I realised that I have not been in contact with any of my former companions, what with organising the move and all…and I thought that it might be nice to go see everyone." Igaguri said nothing at first, staring down into his steaming drink. Then he sighed and smiled at his adopted granddaughter.

"Of course. You have been working very hard, and I know that you have missed your friends."

Sheena beamed at the elderly man. "Oh thank you Grandfather!" she stood up to go get dressed.

"Sheena," he said quietly. She paused, her hand resting on the doorframe. "Please be back here before dinner. It's important." She was puzzled as to what could be so urgent, but she knew better than to question her elders.

Back inside her room, she slipped out of her nightclothes and into her usual garb of lilac. She brushed her shining hair and tied it back into a bun. She reached for her favourite red ribbon, only to find it missing. Miffed, she grabbed a plum-coloured one and used that instead.

Satisfied by her appearance, she bid farewell to her grandfather and left the village. It was an early spring morning, fresh and sunny. Sheena smiled to herself as she mounted her Rheaird and flew off. First stop- Meltokio!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? You like? I hope so 'cause there's more coming whether you like it or not! Please review- the only person who's read this apart from me is my sister, and lets just say she wasn't very encouraging...


	2. Chapter 2

_So wrong, yet so right._

_Hey guys! Here it is, chapter 2 of_ So wrong, yet so right_. Just want to say thanx to_ ArissaMay and honeydew-slush _for reviewing my fic. It means so much to me! Hugs n kisses to u both!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of it's characters, settings, etc. But I do own Scarlett! She pops up in this chapter. Ha ha! She's miiine! Ahem, sorry bout that...

Chapter 2

"What's the big deal? Colette wanted to be a sacrifice remember?" Zelos added extra scorn for good measure, even though inside he felt like he was about to throw up. Could he really do this…?

"You're lying! I still trust you. You're the one who told me I could trust you!" Lloyd stepped forward, his hand balled into a fist. Zelos turned away. He took a deep breath and looked back over his shoulder.

"What are you, stupid!" he asked incredulously. His eyes caught sight of Sheena, standing a bit behind Lloyd. She looked livid, but it was her eyes that held his attention; they were filled with tears. He felt his heart stop and clench horribly. But he had to keep going. He was doing this for her. Well, for Lloyd technically. He forced himself to tear his eyes away and looked up at Colette and Pronyma on the dais. Colette looked terrified, and was trying to wriggle out of Pronyma's grip. The dark witch wore a smirk on her twisted face. Zelos closed his eyes momentarily, then fixed a smirk on his handsome face.

"Let's get going Lady Pronyma." He called to her. He got transported up onto the dais beside the two women.

"Lloyd! Lloyd, Lloyd!" Colette cried, desperately reaching for the young swordsman. Zelos looked over his shoulder at his companions as the transporter whirred into action. He saw the first tear spill down Sheena's cheek, and Zelos felt his heart break as blue light engulfed them.

xXx

Zelos jolted awake at the sound of knocking at his bedroom door. He sat up and shook his head blearily. "Yeah?" he called.

"Master Zelos, you have a visitor. They are downstairs having breakfast and request that you join them as soon as possible." Zelos heard Sebastian, his butler, say through the door.

"Right, right... I'll be down in a sec…" He flung back the covers of his huge, four-poster antique bed, and went into his large en-suite bathroom. Too late he realized, as he peered at himself sleepily in the mirror, he had forgotten to ask who the visitor was. He shrugged and grabbed a hairbrush, before attackinghis fiery red mess of hair.

Ten minutes later, Zelos sauntered down the wide, red-carpeted staircase and into the dining room. At the end of the long, polished wooden table, tapping her fingers with impatience, sat his beloved hunny, Sheena.

When she caught sight of him she jumped to her feet and smiled. "Zelos!"

"Sheena!" he went over to his former companion and hugged her tightly. She pulled away and hit him over the head. "Owww! What did ya do that for?"

"For making me wait bloody forever. I'm starving!"

"Oh." He sat down beside her and Sebastian appeared bearing a large tray of delicious looking and smelling food. "Thanks Sabs." Said Zelos, his eyes still fixed on Sheena. "You're excused." Sebastian rolled his eyes and bowed before leaving.

"So spill Sheena. What are you doing here?" he helped himself to a stack of golden, crispy pancakes and poured honey over them. "Let me guess." He raised an eyebrow playfully. "You couldn't fight the feeling any longer, and came to declare your undying love to me?"

"You wish." She replied loftily. Zelos blinked in surprise. No slap? My, she _had_ changed! "I came," she continued, spooning fresh fruit into her bowl, "Because I haven't seen you for a while, and I—"

"Missed me?" he finished for her.

"N-no." she blushed furiously. He loved it when she tried to lie to him. "Besides, it's not just you. I'm going to visit everyone." She added quickly.

"Hmmm, gwud nideer!" Zelos said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I beg your pardon?" Sheena wrinkled her nose in disgust. He swallowed and tried again.

"I said, hmmm, good idea!" he put down his knife and fork and sat watching her for a moment. He hadn't noticed a big glob of honey had got smeared on his cheek. Sheena bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh. She picked up her napkin and leant across.

"You are the messiest eater I know." She muttered as she cleaned him up.

"Not true!" he replied. "Lloyd's much worse than me, and you know it." She smiled and withdrew her hand, but Zelos caught hold of it.

"What?" she tried to tug it free to no avail.

Zelos was feeling the soft texture of her skin, wondering how it got so silky smooth. "Mind if I join you today?"

"W-what? Yeah, if you want to I guess…" she mumbled. Zelos smiled his famous heart-melting smile and gently kissed the palm of her hand. She slid her hand out of his grasp and up his smooth cheek. Zelos's eyes opened wide,and she smiled sweetly back.

"Zelos…" she whispered, caressing his cheek.

"Hmmm?"

She slapped him hard on the cheek. "No funny stuff!"

"Owwwww!" Zelos rubbed the offended cheek as Sheena stormed out of the room. He couldn't help but check out her gorgeous butt as s pushed the door aside. He shook his head and stood up. Sheena looked even more beautiful than he last remembered, if that ere even possible. And her slaps hurt a hell of a lot more too. He grinned to himself as he joined her in the lounge. All right, time for some new tactics…

Zelos led Sheena through the maze of streets that made up the Noble's quarters. It was still quite early, and the streets were mostly empty. Sheena sighed in relief. She hated it when those trashy groupies of Zelos's showed up. Surely they wouldn't be up so early.

"Zelos! Oh Zelos!"

No such luck.

Sheena groaned and turned to face the trio of girls that came hurrying over as fast as their stiletto-clad feet could carry them. Zelos gave them a strange smile – it looked almost forced. Sheena recognized the leader of the girls – Scarlett had brilliant green eyes, long reddy-pink hair and full red lips that pouted furiously whenever possible. She and Sheena had never got on.

Scarlett's eyes slid past Sheena, the look of loathing switching to one of adoration as her eyes settled on Zelos. "Zelos, where have you been?" she simpered.

"At home." He answered shortly. Sheena and Scarlett both blinked in surprise at his tone.

"Oh, well, you've missed the past two parties at the Grand Ballroom." She fluttered her eyelashes and looked up at his handsome face. "I've missed you." She said breathlessly. The two girls beside her nodded and fluttered their eyelashes too.

"Oh no." replied Zelos sarcastically. Scarlett' eyes widened in shock. Sheena bit back a giggle.

"W-well, will you at least be attending the Princess's birthday ball next week?"

"I suppose…" He examined his nails, looking bored

"Well, if you haven't got a partner, I'd _love_—"

"I have a partner." He said, interrupting her. She looked on the verge of tears now.

"Oh y-yeah? Who then!"

"Sheena" he exclaimed with a wide smile.

"WHAT!" all the girls screamed.

"That _tramp_!" Scarlett glared at Sheena, who glared right back.

"Who're you calling tramp!" Sheena screeched. Now it was Zelos's turn to look amused.

"Ladies, ladies, chill!" he stepped between the two girls, who looked ready to tear each other apart. He turned to Scarlett. "Give up. Go home. And leave me alone. I'm going with Sheena, end of story!" he turned to Sheena and held out his hand. "Coming gorgeous?"

Just to spite Scarlett, Sheena slid her hand into his, and together they sauntered down the wide stone stairs to the city gates. Behind them, Scarlett and her cronies burst into noisy tears.

Sheena looked up at Zelos, eyebrows raised. "That was…different…" she said quietly. Zelos shrugged.

"I was getting sick of it to be honest. Besides, she's dating some fancy duke. I'm not gonna encourage cheating."

Sheena laughed. "Says you! You used to have at least three girls sleeping with you on a rota!"

He shrugged again as they stepped out onto the large expanse of fresh green grass. To their left, the calm blue ocean twinkled invitingly. "I've changed."

Sheena opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it again. He _had _changed. It was just then that the pair of them realized that they were still holding hands. Sheena pulled hers away with a jerk, as if Zelos's grip had burnt her.

Zelos rummaged in his pocket for his Wing Pack and opened it. His red Rheaird popped out in a puff of smoke. Sheena did the same and mounted her purple one.

"So, where first?" Zelos shouted over the noise of the engines.

"Iselia. Race you there!" With a laugh she sped away, with Zelos only seconds behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is, Chapter 2. Again, all reviews welcome. I'd better warn you, most of the chapters are a load of romance fluff. It's not til the end that the action kicks in. I'm trying to post a chapter a week, but I doubt I'll be able to keep that up. Then again, it is half-term next week, so who knows? Who knows...?


	3. Chapter 3

_So wrong, yet so right._

_Ta-da! Chapter 3 time. Thanks again to _ArissaMay _and_ honeydew-slush _who took the time to review my fic again. Hugs n kisses 2 you 2! xxxx_

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia or any of it's characters, settings, etc. Wish I did...sigh...

Note: Italics mean a character's thought. But I'm sure you'd be able to guess that anyway.

Chapter 3

Lloyd, Colette and Genis were laid in the morning sun by the pond in front of Genis's house. Raine was inside studying, as usual. Colette squealed as she dipped her toes into the water.

"Ooohhh! It's cold!" she giggled.

"Well what did you expect?" asked Lloyd, peeking at her through half-closed lids.

Genis looked up into the clear, periwinkle blue sky again. "Look Lloyd! It's a cloud that looks like your head!"

"Really? Where?" The young swordsman sat up and looked skywards. Genis pointed to a cloud to their left.

"There! See it?"

"Yeeeeaaahhhh….no."

Genis rolled his eyes. "Lloyd, you're useless." Lloyd smacked the young half-elf over the head, then got up and ran around the pond with Genis waving his kendama threateningly. Raine opened the window and poked her head out.

"Boys, stop it! Don't make me come out there!" She shut it again with a slam.

"I'd like to see that…" muttered Genis as the two boys sat back down beside a giggling Colette.

Colette shook her head and lay back in the grass, letting her long golden hair an out around her face. Her gaze slid lazily across the blue canvas above her, until she saw something that made her it up and squint. "Look, look! Rheaird shaped clouds!" Colette pointed upwards.

"They're not clouds…" said Lloyd slowly. "They're Rheairds!"

Colette blinked stupidly. "Oh, you're right!"

Genis strained his eyes. "It looks like… Sheena! It's Sheena and…Zelos!"

"C'mon guys!" Lloyd leapt to his feet and started running towards the village gates. The other two followed, hot on his heels. They got there in time to see the pair land. They dismounted and entered the village.

"I _let _you win." Said Zelos sulkily.

"Sure you did." Sheena smirked. She caught sight of her friends. "Lloyd! Colette! Genis!" She ran over and was enveloped in a fierce, many-armed hug. Zelos stood beside the group, kicking the ground and looking slightly bemused. Sheena eventually managed to extract herself. "Wow, it's so great to see you all!" she said, beaming.

"Yeah! Hi Zelos!" Lloyd clasped hands with the older swordsman.

"Hey man." He turned to Colette and, after glancing at Sheena, bent down to peck her on the cheek. "Hey hunny."

"Hiya Zelos." She blushed and hid her face in her hands. Sheena scowled darkly, much to Zelos's delight. He turned to Genis. "Hey brat." He ruffled his silvery-blue hair. Genis's expression was similar to Sheena's as he pulled out his kendama.

"That's it Zelos. You're toast!" he screeched.

"Woah, wait, no!" Zelos turned and ran, with Genis chasing him, as the other three watched, laughing.

xXx

"So tell me guys, what's been happening?" Sheena sat down between Zelos and Lloyd under the sheltered awning at Raine and Genis's house.

As Colette started nattering on about repairs to the village and how Frank had been asked to be the new Mayor, Zelos shuffled closer to Sheena, pretending that he was trying to get more comfortable. There. He could just feel the heat being emitted from her body, her knee gently brushing his, her breath caressing his cheek when she turned her head his way. He inhaled the citrus smell of her hair and leaned back on his hands, a look of contentment on his face. How he'd missed her.

"So how come you haven't set off on you're Exphere hunting journey yet?" Sheena inquired, her eyebrows raised. Colette giggled.

"We have! We've cleared a whole village of them!"

"Then why are you still here in Iselia?" Zelos asked, puzzled.

"'Cause we've only done Iselia so far." Lloyd mumbled with a grin. The other four laughed loudly. Lloyd's laziness was infamous.

"So have you heard from Kratos at all?" Sheena turned to Lloyd, who looked up at the faintly purple disk hanging unsuspended in the sky

"No, not yet." He replied quietly, tugging at his spiky brown hair. Sheena touched his arm sympathetically. Zelos frowned and sat up straight.

"So tell me Sheena, what have _you _been up to?" he asked loudly. Sheena turned around looking surprised.

"Me? Well I've been learning how to become the new Chief of Mizuho. I take on the title officially in two weeks. On my 20th birthday." She bit her lip and looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm really nervous actually." Zelos reached out to touch her arm, like she had to Lloyd, but someone beat him to it.

"Aww, don't worry Sheena." Lloyd said cheerfully.

"Yeah. I bet you'll be a great Chief." Zelos added, shooting murderous glances at the oblivious Lloyd.

Sheena looked up and smiled. "Thanks guys. That means a lot to me."

"I bet Mizuho has never had such a sexy Chief. You'll go down in history!"

Sheena frowned and smacked Zelos, before getting to her feet and storming of into Iselia Forest.

"Way to go Zelos." Said Genis snidely.

_Crap. Why do I always say stuff like that! _Zelos thought, furious with himself. Raine emerged from the house carrying a tray with glasses of lemonade balanced on it, just as Zelos pushed himself to his feet and took off after Sheena.

Sheena stormed trough the forest, branches snagging at her clothes and scratching her arms but she didn't care. She reached a small clearing in a patch of warm, buttery sunlight and threw herself down. Tucking her knees under her chin, she wrapped her arms around her legs and sat there brooding. _Why does Zelos always have to make those stupid, embarrassing remarks? _She thought bitterly. _He's just teasing me. He knows how insecure I am. Mocking me, the stupid –_

"Sheena." The word was softly spoken but she heard it easily. The ninja sighed and got up, dusting herself off. She turned around and regarded Zelos stonily. But her eyes softened when she saw him.

Zelos stood a metre or so away from her, several leaves caught in his long, flaming hair, holding a beautiful white flower. His blue, crystalline eyes were locked onto her large, deep brown ones.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I'm an asshole. I didn't mean to upset you. I just – I mean, sometimes I say stuff which I don't mean. Well, no, I mean you are super sexy, but it came out all wrong, and –"

Sheena smiled and came up to him as he babbled on. She laid a slender finger on his lips and he fell silent. Zelos slid the flower behind her ear, brushing aside the dark purple strands. Sheena blushed prettily, and she giggled. "You have leaves in your hair Zelos."

"So do you." He reached out and plucked one from her bun. She stretched up and pulled one from where it was tangled near his ear. This continued until both heads were leaf-free, yet they kept their hands there. Sheena played with a strand of red hair.

"So… you really think I'm sexy?" she whispered. He grinned and leant down so his mouth was next to her ear. She remembered her dream, and their similar position next to the void… His breath sent delicious shivers down her spine.

"So, so sexy." He murmured. Her head swam and she clung to his vest giddily. "You know, I never did make it up to you."

"W-what?" Could Zelos read minds?

"Remember the Tower of Salvation?" Of course she remembered. How could she not, with his mouth so close to her ear, so familiar, yet so strange. So wrong, yet so right…

He chuckled. "I think I know how I can make it up to you." He ducked down and kissed her softly o those beautiful pink lips of hers. Sheena started to kiss him back, but then pulled away in shock.

"Zelos!"

"What?"

"You just –"

"Kissed you?" he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I did. I should have done I ages ago."

Sheena said nothing. In stead, she stood on tip-toe, wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him again. He kissed her back, gently at first, but then more passionately, running his hands up her back and through her hair, savouring the sweet taste of her lips. He felt her go limp and held her tightly.

Sheena pulled away again. "We should go back. The others will be wondering where we are." Zelos distracted her by kissing his way down her neck, making her moan with pleasure. He planted one last passionate kiss on her and stood back smiling.

"If we must." He said reluctantly, reaching for her hand. She smiled giddily, her cheeks flushed and lips pink from kissing.

They headed back towards the village, but when they were in sight of the gates Sheena pulled on Zelos's hand to stop him. "What?" he asked, brushing her hair with his fingers.

"Zelos, we have to act like nothing happened." She said quietly.

"Huh?" he stopped mid-stroke. "Why?"

"Because it's wrong. We're meant to be friends. _Just _friends. We can't let the others know. Not yet."

"But –"

"Please. Not yet." She opened her chocolaty eyes wide. He nodded reluctantly; when she pulled that look on him he'd do anything for her. She smiled and stretched up to peck him on the cheek.

"But once Lloyd and Colette finally get together, then…?"

"Maybe." She replied, letting go of his hand and strolling through the gates. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Zelos shook his head and followed her back to Raine's house. Sheena had flopped down nonchalantly and was chatting to Raine and Colette. Zelos sat with Lloyd and Genis, barely listening to the conversation, keeping half an eye o Sheena all the time, smiling to himself as she sat there calmly with her former companions.

Inside, Sheena as anything but calm. Her heart was racing and it felt like her intestines had become knotted. _What have I done? _She thought. _What was I doing kissing him! Forget these guys knowing, what about the law in Mizuho! Kissing a girl you're not engaged to is a pretty serious crime there. And if they find out that it was him of all people…_

_And… it's **Zelos **we're talking about here. That perverted philanderer! And yeah, okay, so he does have his good points and he is incredibly handsome, but that doesn't make it better!_

Sheena shook her head, trying to dislodge these troublesome thoughts. She glanced across to the boys, only to find Zelos staring at her, wearing an expression she'd never seen on him before…

"Promise you'll visit again soon!" Colette hugged Sheena tightly then stepped back with tears in her eyes. "It's been great to see you. I've missed you so much."

Sheena smiled back. "I've missed you too. Why don't you get off your own asses and come see me for once?"

Colette, Lloyd and Genis laughed. Lloyd forward and gave her a hug too. "See you soon." He said quietly in her ear. She squeezed him extra tight.

"Yeah."

"Okay, okay you two, break it up!" joked Zelos, his eyes hard, as he practically pulled them apart. Lloyd looked slightly confused and shrugged.

"Err, yeah. Well, see ya soon Zelos" they clasped hands in their secret handshake (Lloyd's idea).

"Bye everyone!" Sheena called, backing out of the village. She and Zelos booted up their Rheairds and flew off, leaving their four friends waving far below.

The duo headed east, following the curving coastline that was both strange and familiar; since the worlds had been joined the land was completely different, yet the cities had stayed the same. Sheena peered down at the wide expanse of blue ocean below.

"That looks like Thoda Geyser." She shouted, pointing tothe small island. "It'll be further north." Zelos nodded and swung his Rheaird round. He spotted the unmistakable, sail-shaped hotel of Altamira.

"There!" he yelled to Sheena, who nodded and flew lower. They landed on the beach, towing up huge clouds of white sand. Once they had dusted themselves off, Zelos and Sheena headed for the Lezareno Company headquarters.

In the foyer they spotted George, Regal's assistant, in discussion with one of the staff.

"Hey, George!" Zelos called. The elderly man turned at the call and hurried over.

"Ahh, Chosen One and Miss Sheena –"

"I'm not the Chosen anymore George." Cut in Zelos with a frown. George looked horrified and bowed low.

"I apologise Mr Zelos. Old habits die hard as they say."

"Mmm, yeah. Anyway, is Regal around? Or maybe Presea?"

"I believe Master Regal and Miss Presea are currently in Ozette, overseeing the reconstruction of the village."

"Okay, thanks George." Sheena shook his hand and the pair of them boarded the loud and slow transport train to carry them back to the main resort. As the train set off with a jerk and a whine, Zelos slipped his arm around Sheena's waist. She tensed, but couldn't bring herself to pull away.

They finally arrived, and set off down the wide boulevard. "Are we not stopping here for a bit?" Zelos asked. Sheena shook her head and marched on.

"Don't have time. I need to be back in Mizuho for dinner. Grandfather needs to talk to me about something."

"You do?" Zelos cursed under his breath. So much for the romantic candle-lit dinner he'd been planning.

"Yeah. But if you want to stay here, feel free. I know how much you love it here. All those bunny-girls and bikini babes." Sheena tossed her head and sped up. Zelos had to run to catch up with her.

"You kidding? Of course I'm sticking with you." He said matter-of-factly. He stretched his arms out, with his hands clasped behind his head. They passed a couple of bunny-girls and Zelos didn't even turn his head. Sheena was very impressed, but she feigned disinterest. She sighed.

"Shame. I thought I'd finally got rid of you."

He grinned as they left the busy street and passed through the resort's large exit. "No such luck." He replied, reaching for her hand.

* * *

Fini! Sorry it took so long. Had sooooo much coursework n homework. Anyway, next chapter coming soon. Pleez R&R! Sorry for any mistakes (Word is actingreli slow n cant keep up wiv me)


	4. Chapter 4

_So wrong, yet so right._

_Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update.I know, I suck. Anyways, I'm dedicating this to _Lyrikkal and, of course, honeydew-slush, who is so fantastic and always reviews. THANK YOU GUYS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of it's characters, settings, etc. I wish I did, but I don't. That's life.

Chapter 4

"Regal! Presea!" Regal turned, eyebrows furrowed, from the blueprints he'd been perusing, only to open his eyes wide at the sight of Sheena and Zelos running towards them. Beside him, Presea excused herself from a discussion with the builders and craftsmen, to greet her friends with a wide smile.

"Sheena! Zelos!"

"Hello you two." Regal smiled too and extended his hand for them to shake. Sheena and Zelos, however, simply stood staring at his outstretched hand.

"Regal! You're hands aren't…"

"Cuffed? Yes, I removed my bonds after our journey, just like I promised Lloyd I would do." Regal rubbed his wrists self-consciously. Zelos noticed that he still bore scars and marks from the iron shackles.

"I practically had to force him to do it though," said Presea with a smile. "Come on, let's sit down." She led them to a new wooden house where her old home had once stood. "I asked for a completely new house to be built," she explained, as Regal prepared some food for them. "My old home had far too many bad memories…" she looked sad for a moment, but then roused herself and smiled slightly.

"Hey Presea….have you grown?" asked Zelos, his head tilted to one side. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Recently I've been having growth spurts. The effects of my old Cruxis Crystal must be finally lifting.

"Zelos nodded sagely. "I thought so. You look more like a fourteen year old now, and it's only been, what….three months?"

"Does that mean," Sheena asked, "That eventually you'll look your actual age?"

"I think so. But there is no way to be certain."

"Only time will tell," interjected Regal, placing a large dish of his famous Beef Stew on the table and distributed spoons and bowls. "But meanwhile, we should focus on the present."

"Mmmm, 'eah," said Zelos through a mouthful of stew. He swallowed noisily and sighed with satisfaction. "I see your cooking is still top-notch Regal. So, what have you been up to?"

Regal slowly chewed his mouthful and swallowed before answering. "I have, as promised, been devoting all of my company's resources to restoration and rebuilding projects. Ozette is almost complete. Afterwards we plan on rebuilding Palmacosta."

Sheena nodded and smiled. "That's fantastic! What about you Presea?"

"I've been helping Regal mostly, in whatever way I can." She replied. "I work with the craftsmen."

"I offered her a full time job as my restoration manager, but she turned it down."

Sheena frowned and turned to the pink-haired axe-wielder. "Why?"

Presea stared into her bowl. "I-It's not what I want. I just want to use my axe and gather wood…like I used to."

"I'm not going to push you Presea," Regal smiled at the small girl, "But the job won't last forever. There are only so many restoration projects. After they are complete I shall return my attention to Altamira once more."

Presea tilted her head, thinking hard. Then she smiled and nodded. "I hadn't thought of it like that. All right – I'll take the job."

"Gwud fur ooo Pwesea!"

"Zelos, that's disgusting! Swallow before talking, please! For the love of Martel!" Sheena exclaimed. Zelosswallowed and looked sheepish.

"Sorry. I'm starving."

"Really?" asked Sheena dryly. Her nostrils were flaring – a sure sign that she was pissed off. Regal chuckled into the cup he was drinking from. This brought back many fond memories of the group's travels.

Zelos dropped his spoon into his bowl with a clatter and pushed it away. "Mmmm. That was deeeelicious Regal. I couldn't eat another bite."

"Same here," added Sheena, letting out a long sigh.

Regal gathered the dishes and deposited them in the sink. "I'm glad you liked it. Come; let us show you the village."

xXx

"It must have been nice to be able to reclaim your home. Is the village thankful for your help?" Sheena asked, as she and Presea walked through a wooded grove just above the village. They stopped beside a waterfall, tumbling over the mossy rocks, and dipped their hot feet in the cool pool. Presea splashed her feet.

"Thankful? I… suppose so. Some people still dislike me, but most of them seem to have forgiven me."

"Forgiven you? But what have you done?"

"I do not know. Existing here, I suppose. Many thought I was some sort of evil sprit, when I was under the effects of my Cruxis Crystal."

"People hate and fear what they don't understand," Sheena said quietly, remembering the words of someone who had been persecuted. "Don't worry. Soon they'll all come around."

Presea nodded slowly and stared into the shimmering cascade of water. "I hope so." She was silent for a minute, and then spoke again. "Sheena, why is it that you are travelling with Zelos?"

"Huh?" Sheena blinked in surprise. "Well, I-I wanted to say hi to every one and I went to see him first. He said that he wanted to come too. T-To say hi to everyone. Cause we've both missed travelling with you and Regal and everybody."

"I see." Presea nodded slowly.

"Why do you ask?" Sheena was suddenly suspicious.

"Oh, no. It's nothing." The smaller girl smiled to herself as Sheena turned away, her cheeks a delicate shade of pink.

xXx

"This will be the supplies store. And that's the inn there. We plan on –"

"Regal?" Zelos interrupted the older, blue-haired man, who was in full swing, explaining the new village to him. Regal started.

"Er, yes Zelos?"

"Can I…" Zelos shuffled from one foot to another. "Can I ask you something?"

Regal raised an eyebrow. "I suppose."

Zelos kicked the ground, biting his lip slightly. "I've kinda got some…" he nervously cleared his throat, and lowered his voice. "Girl… trouble."

"Is this about Sheena?"

Zelos bit his lip harder, but there was no point in lying. He nodded. "I've tried everything on her. Everything! But no matter what I do, she just doesn't seem interested. But then earlier, we –" he stopped, remembering his promise to her. "I mean, she kinda acted differently. Like she doesn't hate my guts. But right now she's back to normal, hating my guts. I don't get it! I've never had this problem before. Girls practically fall into my lap!"

"She doesn't hate you Zelos."

"Then why does she keep slapping me then?"

Regal couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "Zelos," he said, still chuckling, "Has it not occurred to you that perhaps you deserve the slaps?" Zelos was silent. Regal continued gently. "Okay, what have you tried with her?"

"Well, I've tried to make her jealous by flirting with other girls. It sometimes works, but most of the time it just ends in slaps. I've tried charming her. Same result. I've tried making a move on her, and that was just too painful to recount."

"The reason," Regal said quietly, "That none of these, er, methods have worked is because they will only work on your average woman. Like those girls in Meltokio. But Sheena isn't exactly your average woman, is she?" Zelos shook his head. "Sheena's upbringing in Mizuho has led her to have a very different outlook on love and on relationships than you Zelos."

"So… what should I do?"

Regal thought for a second. "Be very romantic. And polite." He said eventually. Zelos snorted.

"I'm always romantic!"

"No. You, Zelos, are not romantic – you're," he sighed and cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "You're horny. Be _subtly_ romantic."

"Ooooh, gotcha, gotcha." Zelos replied hastily as he spotted the girls approaching. "Listen, Regal, I would really appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about this conversation."

"My lips are sealed." Regal suppressed a smile.

"Hey guys. Wotcha been up to?" asked Sheena. She smiled, but darted her eyes away from Zelos; Presea obviously suspected something. _Play it cool, _she thought. "C'mon you philanderer, we'd better be off." Zelos looked up into the quickly darkening sky.

"Huh. You're right, as always. Well, see ya soon guys."

"Goodbye." Presea smiled and waved as the pair headed out of the village, walking backwards and waving to their friends.

"Have a safe journey," called the ever-practical Regal.

xXx

Dusk was sweeping in as the pair landed in a small patch of woodland just outside of Mizuho. The trees were silent, casting long shadows through the deep green pools of light. A small stream, invisible yet audible, trickled away between the trees. The pair dismounted from their Rheairds and stowed them in their wing packs. A comfortable silence fell between them as they walked towards the village. At the edge of the grove, Sheena turned to the tall figure beside her.

"Zelos?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Thank you."

"No problem. What for?"

"For, y'know, coming with me today." She paused. "I hadn't realised how much I'd missed you… all." She turned away and bit her lip. "I… I had a dream about you last night."

Zelos moved to stand behind her. "About me?" he asked, his heart racing.

"Yeah. We were in the tower of Salvation. When you rescued me."

"Heh. Funny you should mention that. I dreamt about you last night too." Sheena turned and smiled. Her gaze was captured by those fierce, bright blue eyes of his.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he repeated, "It was when I… when I betrayed you all." Zelos hung his head.

Sheena tilted his chin so that their eyes met once more. "But you came back," she whispered, "That makes all the difference."

"Heh." Zelos smiled slightly and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She lifted her hand and touched his. He gently folded his fingers around her small hand. "So, I'll see you next week, yeah?"

Sheena frowned. "Huh?"

"Y'know, Princess Hilda's party. I can't say I'm coming with you and then not do it!" He squeezed her fingers softly. "Show them that you're a million times more beautiful than they ever could be."

"Zelos… I…"

He leant down and kissed her quivering lips. "Please," he whispered. Sheena felt her legs wobble ominously.

"Okay." She whispered back. Zelos grinned and kissed her again, twining his fingers in her hair, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart, breathless and deliriously happy.

"Zelos, I have to go. But, next week…"

"Yeah," Zelos couldn't stop smiling. "Come by my house Friday morning, and I'll take you dress shopping."

With one final, tender kiss, Sheena's handsome prince hopped on his Rheaird and sped off.

In the canopy of the trees, a cloaked figure grinned in the darkness of the leaves. "Yes. See you Friday."

* * *

Dun dun duuuuhhhh! Lol. Again, apologies bout it taking so long. Anyway, please, please review! It only takes like two seconds. One word reviews are fine: Good, Bad, You suck, whatever. Thanks guys! xxx 


	5. Chapter 5

_So wrong, yet so right._

_Heeeylo! Chapter 5 here! Thnx 2 evryone who reviewed! I feel so special! Anyways, I knowthis chapter's short but it means it gets to you quicker! That's my thory anyway._

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia or any of its characters, settings, etc. I wish I did, but I don't. That's life.

Chapter 5

"Hello?" Sheena stepped through the doorway of the house she shared with her Grandfather. "Grandpa, you here?"

"Ah, Sheena. You're just in time. Come, sit and eat with us."

Sheena frowned slightly, paused with her hand resting on the doorknob. _'Us'? Who could it be?_ She moved into the candle-lit lounge area. Bathed in the flickering candlelight sat Igaguri and her close friend Orochi. She bowed to Igaguri and knelt on her favourite cushion around the low table.

"Did you have a good day with your friends?" asked Igaguri, dishing steaming rice and curry out onto three plates.

Sheena smiled and blushed. "Yes."

"I am glad," Igaguri set down the bowl and picked up his spoon.

"Did I miss anything in the village while I was gone?"

"Not really," said Orochi. "The Information Network has picked up some rumours about a new terrorist group. They call themselves the Cairix. I have Kaori investigating them."

"Good," Sheena nodded. They finished their meal quietly, speaking little. As he poured the tea, Igaguri cleared his throat and turned to Sheena.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I especially requested your presence here tonight," he said. Sheena nodded expectantly. "The fact is that in less than two weeks you will be the new Chief of Mizuho. I have no doubt that you will prove yourself to be a most worthy leader. But everyone needs someone to guide, help, protect them…"

"I-I don't understand."

Orochi shuffled in his seat and coughed. "Last night I… asked your Grandfather for your hand in marriage," he said quietly. His dark green eyes were steady and focused. "Sheena, we grew up together. I have watched you grow into a beautiful young woman. I've always held your best interests at heart and have tried to protect you. I ask that you let me carry on watching over you… as you husband."

Sheena was speechless. "Orochi! I-I don't know what to say…"

He took her hand. "I know it's a bit sudden. But please… think about it." She nodded dumbly and he stood up to leave.

"Igaguri," he bowed to the elderly man. "Sheena," he did the same to her, before quickly exiting.

She sat there for several moments, staring down at her hands clasped in her lap. Igaguri sighed and stood up stiffly. "Sheena, I know this must be quite a shock for you. But Orochi is a good man. He has always cared for you."

"I know," replied Sheena quietly. "Its just that… I've never thought of Orochi that way before. He has been like a brother to me." Igaguri smiled and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Don't fret. I know that whatever decision you make will be the right one."

He turned to retire to his room, but stopped suddenly with his hand resting on the doorframe. "Oh, Sheena, I almost forgot to tell you. A messenger came from the King while you were out. It is his daughter's birthday next week, and he has asked for a representative from Mizuho to attend. I thought I might send -,"

"I'll go!" Sheena cried. Igaguri raised his eyebrows.

"If you wish. I was going to send Orochi, but…"

"I… I need to talk to the King," Sheena lied. This was the perfect excuse to go with Zelos. "About the…," she racked her brain. "About the negotiations with Iselia! I received a message for His Majesty while I was there today."

Igaguri regarded her with slightly narrowed eyes, and Sheena stared at the floor, blushing. "Very well," he said eventually. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Grandpa."

* * *

I know, not much huh? Don't worry, more coming asap. Review pleeeeeeeez n thnx a lot 4 reading! 


	6. Chapter 6

_So wrong, yet so right._

_Ta-da! Chapter 6. I know you're all probably wanting them to get to the damn ball already - don't worry, that's the next chapter! THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! I feel so special sniff haha_

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia or any of its characters, settings, etc. I wish I did, but I don't. That's life.

Chapter 6

The next couple of days passed without incident in the small village. Orochi had become the leader of the Mizuho Information Network and was often away, leaving Sheena to her own thoughts about his proposal. Strangely, her thoughts kept straying back to a certain red-headed swordsman…

It was a hot, balmy night. Sheena's bedroom wind was flung open in an attempt to coax in the non-existent breeze. She lay on her back, covered only by a thin sheet, staring up at the low ceiling. It was no use; no matter how hard she tried, sleep still escaped her grasp. She sighed and got up from the bed. Disregarding her everyday clothes, she slipped her black silk dressing gown on over her nightdress and tied the belt tightly, before creeping out of the house. She sat on the back doorstep, looking up at the bright blanket of stars above her. The sound of insects and birds had disappeared, leaving the air silent and still.

**CRASH!**

"Ouch!"

Well, almost silent.

Sheena sprang to her feet and, silently as a shadow, stole around the corner to find the source of the noise.

"Ooops," whispered Zelos. He was sat on the floor with one hand held to his head. His orange wings disintegrated into nothingness as he stood up. "Surprise!"

Sheena stood there in shock. "Zelos!" she whispered. "What on earth are you doing here? At this time of night!"

Zelos shuffled his feet. "I couldn't sleep. And also I…" he stopped and drew something out of his snow-white trouser pocket. "…I came to return this." It was her favourite red ribbon, the one that had gone missing.

"Zelos… how?"

xXx

_Zelos flew silently over the sea of trees below him. He spotted the small village nestled on the edge of Gaoraccia forest and swooped lower._

_Flying a metre or so above the ground, the young man twisted his way through the village streets, until he reached the house he was searching for. _

_Dropping even lower, but not daring to touch the ground for fear of making a noise, he peered through the slightly open window. There she was, sleeping soundly, her long-lashed eyes closed and her fringe dusting her face, moving slightly every time she breathed. Zelos carefully opened the window wider, wincing as it creaked quietly, and flew into the room. _

_Kneeling next to the sleeping girl, he gently caressed her cheek with his fingers. She stirred slightly, making sounds of contentment deep in her throat. Zelos smiled and watched her sleep for another few minutes, before standing up and kissing her softly on the forehead. His dreams were being haunted by her beautiful face, night after night… which was why, night after night, he would find himself flying to Mizuho in the dead of night, just to see her for a couple of minutes. Only then would he be able to sleep. "God, I'm pathetic," he thought with a small smile. _

_Zelos brought out his wings again, filling the room with a faint gold-orange luminescence. Underneath the open window was a cabinet where Sheena stored her clothes; on top of it laid several bits and pieces: the broken spider figurine, some gald…and a few hair ribbons. He noticed her favourite red one immediately. With trembling fingers, he reached out and picked it up. It was a beautiful burgundy colour. An idea sprung into Zelos's head, and he pocketed the ribbon with a smile. The swordsman took one last look at the sleeping girl. She turned over and murmured into her pillow._

"_Zelos…"_

_Silently, he took off again, soaring away into the night._

xXx

Zelos looked down at his shoes. "I saw it and I thought it would be the perfect colour for…" he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't say. It's a surprise."

Sheena tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. "So you're telling me that basically every night for the past three months, you've been flying all the way out here… just to see me," Zelos nodded miserably. "Even though I was asleep!" he nodded again. Sheena smiled and slid her arms round his waist. She pulled him in tightly, and rested her head on his muscular chest. He rested his chin on her hair, breathing in its fresh scent. "You weirdo," she whispered. She paused. "I used to do that."

"Do what?"

"Watch you. When you were asleep. You know, when we were travelling. It made me feel calmer."

Zelos chuckled. "Well, I guess we're both weirdoes then!" Sheena looked up at the Ex-Chosen, the full moon reflected in her chocolaty orbs. He cupped her chin and kissed her softly. She kissed him back hesitantly, very aware of the houses around her, holding sleeping villagers. Zelos broke away and nuzzled her neck. "After a whole year of travelling together, we never kissed. But after one day, I just can't seem to stop coming back for more."

Sheena burrowed her head into his shoulder. "I should go back to bed. There was that crash -,"

"Ah, my bad. I was kinda worried when I saw you weren't there so I tried to fly in and hit my head on the window," he rubbed it ruefully. Sheena grinned and shook her head.

"You idiot Chosen."

"Nuh-uh! Idiot _Ex-_Chosen, remember?"

She laughed softly. "G'night Zelos," she whispered. She stood on tip-toe and kissed him lightly. He held tightly to her hand as she started to pull away.

"Don't go."

Sheena smiled sadly. "I'll see you Friday Zelos," she slid her hand free and disappeared into the house. Zelos sighed and spread his wings, before pushing off the ground and flying away into the velvety night.

* * *

Awwww. Sorry if I've spelt Gaoraccia wrong. Oh, and just so you know, I haven't a clue about the kind of houses and clothes and whatever that ninjas wear or have, so just bear with me ok? I think that's it... Oh yeah, please review if you have the time. Merci xxx 


	7. Chapter 7

_So wrong, yet so right._

_Hola guys! I'm back from Spain! I had a fabby time, and just want to say thanks for all my reviews and holiday well-wishes... or whatever you call them. THANKS!Now... on with the story!_

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia or any of its characters, settings, etc. I wish I did, but I don't. That's life.

Chapter 7

It seemed like Friday would never arrive. It finally dawned, bright and clear, with hardly a cloud in the unbelievably bright blue sky. Zelos moaned and rolled over in his huge bed as the sun's first tentative rays struck his face. "Five more minutes, Sabs," he groaned as his ever-efficient butler knocked on his bedroom door.

"But Master Zelos," came Sebastian's muffled voice. "You told me to wake you early today. Miss Sheena will be here soon." Zelos's eyes snapped open and he scrambled out of bed, managing to tangle himself in the sheets, and consequently fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Owww!" Zelos nursed his swollen nose, upon which he had somehow managed to land on. "Thanks Sabs. I'll be down in a sec."

Behind the door, Sebastian shook his head and went downstairs. With Zelos, he had learnt not to ask.

Zelos stood up and brushed himself off. "What to wear, what to wear…?" He moved into his huge walk-in wardrobe. Down one length was an expanse of beautifully tailored pink and black vests. On the opposite side were rows of pristine white trousers. At the back were his shoes, gloves and special-occasion suits and tuxes. He chuckled as he slid on a black wife-beater and buttoned his velvet vest. White trousers and shoes followed. The doorbell rang just as he was pulling on his long gloves. His heart skipped a beat; she was here! He hurriedly brushed his flaming hair until it was as soft and smooth as silk. The finishing touch: a simple white headband to keep back his crimson curls.

He could hear Sebastian welcoming Sheena downstairs. Zelos took one last look at his reflection in the big full-length mirror. Satisfied, he left the room and sauntered along the hallway. Below him, Sheena was admiring the large decorative vase of flowers that stood in the corner of the lounge. He looked around and spotted another vase to his right. Zelos plucked a beautiful red rose from it and tip-toed downstairs.

Sheena leant in and closed her eyes as she inhaled the sweet scent of the lilies she was admiring. When she opened her eyes, a red rose was being held in front of her by a black and pink gloved hand.

"For the rose of Mizuho," Zelos whispered in her ear. Sheena blushed and turned to face him.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the beautiful blossom.

He took her hand and tugged her towards the front door. "C'mon, let's get outta here"

xXx

They strolled through the nobles' quarters of the Imperial City, oblivious of the envious stares they were receiving from young men and women. Zelos ushered her into a large shop, whose glass windows contained beautiful dresses and fabulously tailored tuxedos. Sheena's breath caught in her throat as she gazed around, taking in each gorgeous dress on display. An elderly woman hurried over with a clipboard.

"Ah, Chosen -,"

"No!" Zelos closed his eyes in exasperation. "Zelos! Mr Wilder! Anything but Chosen!"

The lady carried on regardless. "We have put aside some tuxes and suits for you and some dresses for…" she peered over her half-moon spectacles. "… your, er, guest." Sheena flushed and Zelos opened his mouth to protest, but she slipped her hand into his.

"Doesn't matter," she whispered, as the lady called over two young women wearing slinky black dresses and an elderly man.

"You," the woman pointed a long, bony finger at Sheena. "These ladies will take you to go get measured. Chosen," Zelos groaned. "Mr Baxter will be assisting you." The younger women grabbed Sheena's hands and started to drag her over to the women's changing rooms.

"I'll see you in a bit!" called Zelos, as he too was pulled away by Mr Baxter.

The ladies introduced themselves as Veronica and Rachel. They pushed Sheena down onto a plush leather seat and started pulling out all sorts of materials and dresses.

"Would you like to try onsome of the dresses, or would you prefer to have one custom-made?" Veronica asked, holding up a shiny, low-cut, bright gold gown. Sheena wrinkled her nose at the dress and had a flick through the others. She grew progressively paler as she read the price tag of each dress. _How in Martel's name does Zelos afford all this!_

"I think I'd better have one made. I would be able to fit into any of these dresses. They're so… small!" She bit her lip. "But that would be even more expensive…"

"The Chosen said that price was no object when he came in earlier this week," said Rachel smoothly. "Actually, he asked us to especially put aside this…" she pulled out a roll of beautiful burgundy silk. Sheena gasped; it was the exact colour of her favourite ribbon. She smiled. Now she understood.

"That one!" she cried. Veronica nodded and drew back the curtain of a changing booth.

"We thought you'd say that. The Chosen does have excellent taste after all!" And with that they roughly pushed the young ninja into the booth and forcibly started undressing her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Sheena yelled, as Veronica tried to rip off her large pink sash.

"We need to get your measurements, silly!" Rachel laughedand flicked a tape measure to straighten it with a load snap. Sheena tried not to scream.

xXx

Two hours later, Zelos was _still _waiting. His fitting had taken about twenty minutes, since the store already had all his measurements. He drummed his fingers on the leather chair he was slumped in and sighed heavily. Sheena finally emerged, tugging at her sash grumpily. Zelos sprang to his feet. "All done then?"

"Yeah," Veronica and Rachel walked past, smiling serenely. "They enjoyed it a lot more than me though," she grumbled.

Zelos laughed softly. "Heh. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not done yet. C'mon," he took her hand and pulled her out of the door, the bell chiming cheerfully as it swung shut again.

He led her to a very fancy salon further in the city. As they sat Sheena down in a chair and fastened a cape around her neck, Zelos attempted to slyly back out the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're goin'!"

He jumped and held up his hands in surrender. "I have to go get ready too! Look, when you're done, go back to my mansion. You're dress should have arrived by then."

"But they said it was gonna take _three hours_! You expect me to sit here for _three hours _and let them do who knows what to me!" Her nostrils started to flare.

"Er, yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sheesh Sheena! I'm tryin' to spoil you! Why don't you let me for once?" Sheena narrowed her eyes until they were mere slits. Zelos grinned. She was so, so cute when she was mad. It was why he always teased her. "I'll drop by at about six. Have fun!" And with that, he dashed out of the door, leaving Sheena screaming his name angrily behind him.

* * *

Not my best work, I know. I think I was in a bit of a slump when I wrote this. Never fear! The ball is coming! As is a twist... that's all I'm saying! Please R&R xxx 


	8. Chapter 8

_So wrong, yet so right._

_Hey guys! Are you proud of me? Probably my fastest ever update! Haha, anyway, here's Chapter 8... time to partay for Z&S!_

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia or any of its characters, settings, etc. I wish I did, but I don't. That's life.

Chapter 8

Day had given way to dusk. The sun was sinking slowly and majestically, casting out final rays of golden light to illuminate the streaky crimson sky.

Zelos was nervous. He brushed off invisible dust and dirt from his new tux. It was soot black, with the pretty crimson-coloured silk on the lapels and edges. He hoped Sheena had chosen the silk.

It felt weird knocking on his own front door. Sebastian opened it wide. "Ah, Master Zelos. Come in," Zelos stepped inside and ran a hand through his hair, which had been plaited and tied with a ribbon identical to Sheena's favourite one.

"I'll be down in a sec!" Sheena cried from the guest bedroom. Sebastian, hiding a smile, had disappeared into the kitchen. Zelos turned to look at the clock on the mantelpiece. Six o'clock. Right on time.

"Ahem," Sheena coughed to get Zelos's attention. He whirled around and froze. His mouth fell open, and he was pretty sure his eyes were bulging so much they were about to fall out their sockets.

"What? What is it?" asked Sheena worriedly.

"N-Nothing. It's just… you look absolutely beautiful," he murmured. Sheena blushed and started to descend the stairs, with Zelos watching her every inch of the way. He dared not blink in case she disappeared.

She was wearing the most beautiful dress he had ever seen, and he had seen more than his fair share of dresses. It was made of the crimson silk, off the shoulder with a large silk rose just above the bust. It was fitted to the waist, with a large skirt edged with gold. She wore gold high-heels to match, and her violet hair was down – for the first time he had ever seen – and loosely curled. Her eyes were dark, and her lips had been painted a deep red. She eventually reached him and looked up through her thick, dark eyelashes.

"Y'know, you were right," she whispered.

"About what?"

"I _should_ let you spoil me more often."

He grinned and offered her his arm. "My lady. Shall we head out?"

Sheena carefully picked up her skirt, so as not to trip over it, and took his arm. "Certainly my lord. Lead the way. But not too fast; I can hardly walk in these shoes!"

xXx

Scarlett stood on the edge of the dance floor, wearing the bright gold dress that Sheena had disregarded in the store, and looking around anxiously. _Where is he? I bet she's stood him up, the miserable little –_

"Announcing Lord Zelos Wilder and his companion, Miss Sheena Fujibayashi," the loud, plump announcer called to the assembled crowds. Everyone turned expectantly, eager to see the former Chosen, who was still somewhat of a celebrity. There were several audible gasps. Full of curiosity, Scarlett elbowed her way to the front of the crowd where she too stopped and gasped.

Standing in the doorway were Zelos and Sheena, looking every inch the couple. Zelos looked devastatingly handsome, but it was Sheena who drew the most attention. She was well known in the city as one of Zelos's seven other companions, but she had always looked rather scruffy. Standing before them now was a completely different young woman. All of the women regarded her jealously, and the men's eyes were wide and shining. Sheena couldn't stop blushing and fixed her gaze on the floor, but Zelos held his head high with pride; he knew he was escorting the most beautiful woman in the whole city by far.

"Did you see their faces?" Zelos chuckled quietly in her ear as he led her away from the entrance. His hand slid down her back, but stopped at her waist. _Romantic, not horny. _He could hear Regal's voice echoing in his ears. Instead of pinching her ass, he gently squeezed her waist and planted a light kiss on the side of her neck.

Sheena looked up at him with twinkling eyes. "Wow, I'm impressed."

"Heh, you see right through me," the orchestra started to play a light, floaty tune, and Zelos took Sheena's hand and twirled her. "Shall we dance?"

"Um, sure," he twirled her back to him, but she caught the hem of her dress and stumbled. Zelos managed to grab her with both hands and held her, suspended and practically horizontal.

"You sure know how to move!"

"It's this dress. It's too long, I-I can't dance!"

"Nonsense," he kissed her sweetly and pulled her back up. Sheena bit her lip and shuffled her feet. "What is it?" he asked.

She cupped her hands around his ear and whispered, "I don't know how to dance! Y'know, properly. Like waltzes or whatever."

Zelos grinned. "Heh, never fear. You happen to be looking at an expert. I'll teach you!" He took her hand again. "C'mon," he dragged her out onto the dance floor where other couples hand already started to dance. "Now just relax. Let me lead," he said soothingly. He placed one of her hands on his shoulder and held the other one, sliding his other hand round her waist. "You ready?"

"No!" she squeaked.

"Good. Just follow me."

Sheena concentrated on where her feet were going and let Zelos lead her around the floor. "You're a natural hunny," he chuckled in her ear. She blushed and accidentally stood on his foot.

xXx

Scarlett watched the pair waltz around the floor, sighing enviably, her eyes moist with unshed tears. "It's not fair!" she whispered fiercely.

Suddenly a tall, red-haired young man with sparkling green eyes as bright as emeralds slid up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Well hello. And who might you be, pretty lady?"

Scarlett recognised him as the nobleman Adrian Wilder. He was wearing an identical tuxedo to Zelos's, with green silk substituting the red of Zelos's. She blushed and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Scarlett."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," He offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?"

xXx

The song finished with a flourish and everyone clapped politely. Sheena was quite pleased with herself – she'd only stood on Zelos's feet a few times and she's only tripped once. Zelos pecked her on the cheek.

"Not bad for a first attempt! Wait here; I'll go get us some drinks. I'll be right back," he disappeared into the crowd, leaving Sheena to flop down on an ornate chair at the edge of the dance floor. Several people eyed her with curiosity, but she ducked her head and played with her hands until they lost interest.

xXx

Zelos was having extreme difficulty getting to the bar. His path was being constantly barred by politicians, noblemen and pretty young women, who were intent on shaking his hand or starting up a conversation with him.

xXx

Sheena impatiently twisted a napkin in her lap as she waited for Zelos to return. "How long does it take to get a couple of drinks!" she muttered. The young woman stood up abruptly and started to push her way through the crowds to find him. She looked around, and a flash of red caught her eye.

Sheena froze.

Across the room, in a shadowed alcove, she could see a tall, red-haired young man, wearing an impeccable black tux that looked eerily familiar, making out with a poofy pink-haired girl… Scarlett? And Zelos! The breath caught in her throat, and what felt like an enormous block of concrete dropped in her stomach. She stared, open mouthed, as the couple kissed passionately, their hands snaking up and down each other's backs. She gasped and turned to run out of the room.

xXx

Zelos finally fought his way to the bar, where he ordered two glasses of champagne. He nodded to the bartender and took the crystal flutes, heading back to where he'd left Sheena. To his right, he caught a glimpse of a lilac-haired girl in crimson dress run out through the large double doors – Sheena! He pushed the glasses of bubbling golden liquid into the hands of a passing waiter and took off after her.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooo. Are your toes curling with excitement? They should be! In the next Chapter comes the action/adventure! Yay! Again, please R&R xxxx 


	9. Chapter 9

_So wrong, yet so right._

_Ok, sorry it took a while, but here it is: Chapter 9. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I have sooooo much work to do over the holidays I won't be able to update for a while. :( sorry guys. Anyways, just want to thank all of my FANTASTIC reviewers - you know who you are lol - and, well I hope you like it. _

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia or any of its characters, settings, etc. I wish I did, but I don't. That's life. Oh, also, I don't own the lyrics, music etc for the song 'The Reason' by Hoobastank.

Chapter 9

"Sheena!" The girl shook her head, tears streaming down her face, desperate not to let the sob escape her lips. She concentrated on not tripping up on her long skirt and ran on, oblivious to where she was and to where she was going. She turned the corner and found herself in an ornate garden, full of soft-scented blossoms and large trees trailing finger-like branches. Above her, the velvety black shadows stirred, as black-clad figures stealthily crept from limb to limb, led by a red-garbed ninja with fire in his eyes.

Sheena slid to a halt as she reached a dead end. She cast about wildly, but there was no escape. No escape from her confused, red-haired pursuer. Zelos stopped a few paces from her, out of breath, with shadows dancing in his eyes. "Sheena, what the hell are you doing!"

"Getting away from you!" she spat. "You lying, cheating, philandering…" Unable to concoct more insults, she gave a wordless shriek and threw herself at him, battering him with strikes with her fists and kicks.

"Oooff!" Zelos doubled over, winded, as one punch found its target. She pushed past him but he reached out with strong fingers, grabbing her slender wrist.

"Get off me!"

"No!" He grabbed her other arm as she swung her fist at him. Sheena struggled in vain, until the sobs spilled out, stealing all the strength she possessed. He held her tightly to his chest, his arms protectively wrapped around her slender frame.

"How c-could you?" she sobbed into his jacket. Zelos shook her shoulders.

"Sheena, tell me, what have I done! Tell me and I can make it right!" She shook her head and laughed.

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw you and… and her!"

"Me and _who_!" he asked incredulously.

"Scarlett! I saw you both, making out like you hadn't eaten in weeks -,"

"What? Sheena, that wasn't me. That was Adrian!"

Sheena blinked back more tears threatened to spill. "W-What?" she whispered.

"Adrian. He's my cousin from Sybak. He looks a lot like me. I saw him in there with whatshername… Scarlett."

"B-But –," she stammered. "He was wearing your suit and everything -,"

"He was being fitted for a suit at the same time as me. He liked the style of mine and asked for the same – only with green silk. I guess you didn't look too close, did ya?"

Sheena could feel herself turning tomato red. "Oh," she whispered.

Zelos smiled and cupped her chin with his gentle fingers. "Sheena, why would I ever do that to you? I haven't even looked at another girl properly since our journey ended -," Sheena made a disbelieving noise. "It's true! There's no point…'cause all I do when see them is think of you, which only made it harder for me." He was whispering too now, his breath warm and soft in her ear. He eyes were wide and shining from the heavenly glow of the full moon. He would have fallen in love with her right there and then, if he didn't already love her with every fibre of his being. He started to sing softly, an old love song that was so corny, yet perfect for the way he was feeling.

"_That's why I need you to hear:_

_I've found a reason for me._

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you."_

Her trembling fingers reached up and traced his soft mouth. He smiled and kissed each fingertip as it slid by. Their faces were centimetres apart, their soft breaths mingling in the same airspace. As gently as he held her chin, their lips met. It was like their first kiss all over again. Sheena clung to him, sliding her hands up his neck as his strong arms encircled her soft body. When they broke apart for air, Zelos lent in and whispered, "Sheena… I -,"

Her eyes grew wide with fear. "Behind you!" she cried. He whirled around to see five figures, garbed in black swirling robes, drop from the trees like shadows. They all wore hoods and a mask to hide their identity… and they were all carrying weapons.

Zelos pushed Sheena behind him and reached for his sword, which he'd insisted on including in his evening wear out of sheer habit. Sheena started to reach for her cards, but dropped her hands when she remembered she hadn't brought them with her. Zelos drew his sword with a metallic hiss. "Get back! What do you want?"

"You," came the reply from the central figure, who was wielding two small samurai swords.

"What? Who are you?"

"That is no concern yours," said the leader with a sneer. Like lightning he jabbed at Zelos, who twisted aside with a cry.

"Sheena, get out of here!" he yelled, as he parried the leader's blows. Another fighter approached on his left holding a mace, but with an expert flick of his sword Zelos disarmed him. Sheena refused to move.

"Zelos, no, I can't -,"

"I said go!" He was busy fighting off all five of them now, swinging his shining blade with unmatchable skill. Sheena felt tears well up in her eyes, but she turned away from him and started to run, when a red-robed ninja dropped from another tree, barring her escape route. Cold eyes viewed her from over the mask that hid his face from her. But she recognised him instantly.

"Kuchinawa! What -?"

Kuchinawa struck at her with a dagger and she dodged it. She caught the hem of her dress and fell awkwardly on the cobbles, giving Kuchinawa the chance to grab her arm and press the dagger to her throat.

"Zelos!" The cry escaped her lips by its own free will. The swordsman turned to see Kuchinawa threatening her life with his dagger.

The ninja laughed, a harsh, grating sound. "Farewell!" Kuchinawa threw a smoke pellet to the ground, and he and Sheena disappeared in a puff of dark smoke.

"NO!" Zelos yelled. One of his adversaries took advantage of the opportunity and plunged his sword into Zelos's side. Zelos screamed and slew him with a single stroke. A red mist had descended over his eyes as he fought with unstoppable rage driving him on. At last the final attacker fell, and Zelos dropped to his knees, his sword falling from his nerveless fingers to land with a clang on the cobbled floor. One hand explored the shallow but painful wound in his side, while the other supported his shaking body. Sheena was gone. Tears sprang to his eyes as he hung his head, breathing hard. He had failed to protect the one he loved… again.

Just then, he noticed a small scrap of paper lying on the ground near where Sheena had disappeared. He crawled over and picked it up, his hands trembling.

"We have her," it read. "If you ever want to see her again, come to the Temple of Darkness at sunset tomorrow. Come alone – The Cairix."

Zelos scrunched up the paper in his fist and stood up shakily. He picked up his sword and sheathed it, before limping off into the dark night, just as the first drops of rain fell from the heavens.

xXx

Igaguri was meditating in his house, the quiet pitter-patter of rain calming and hypnotic, when someone knocked loudly on the front door. Jerking out of his reverie, Igaguri sighed and stood up, before crossing over to the door and opening it. The wet figure of Orochi stood in the doorway, biting his lip and looking pensive. He bowed low, and trickles of water dripped down his neck into the puddle already forming at his feet.

"Good evening Chief."

Igaguri acknowledged him and stood aside to let him enter. "Good evening Orochi. What brings you at this late hour? And in such bad weather too!" He motioned for the ninja to take the seat by the crackling fire, which he did.

"I was wondering whether… whether Sheena was back yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I believe she was planning on staying there overnight."

Orochi nodded. "I shall go get her in the morning."

Igaguri surveyed him over the rim of his tea cup. "Orochi, Sheena has made the journey many times before. She does not need fetching." The younger ninja nodded and stared at the floor.

"I know," he replied quietly. "I'm just making excuses to see her now."

Igaguri smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry Orochi. I'm sure she --,"

He was interrupted by loud, frantic knocking at the door. Orochi sprang to his feet and yanked the door open.

Standing in the doorway was Zelos. He was completely soaked and his side was covered in blood. A flash of lightning illuminated his exhausted, blood-splattered face. Orochi stood motionless in shock.

"Zelos! W-What happened!"

Zelos stumbled forward. "Sheena," he croaked. "They've… captured… Sheena…" He collapsed into Orochi's arms as a roll of thunder boomed out in the storm. The ball of paper fell from his slack grip. Orochi managed to catch him, and heaved him through to the bedroom, where he carefully laid him on the low bed. Igaguri knelt beside the still swordsman and began examining him carefully.

"Orochi, I need some bandages, towels, warm water… shut the door as well please."

xXx

Fuzzy images danced in Zelos's eyes hours later. He blinked blearily and groaned. Orochi's worried face swam into view above him. The ninja grinned.

"Welcome back."

"Ugh… where am I?"

"You're in Mizuho. In Igaguri's house to be exact."

Zelos tried to sit up but slumped back down as sharp pain seared through his side. "Ouch!"

"I wouldn't move if I were you. That's a nasty wound."

Zelos nodded slowly, and blinked as the room came into sharper focus. Suddenly the memories of the night before hit him like a ton of bricks. "Sheena!" he cried, bolting upright, ignorant of the pain this caused him.

Orochi's mouth was now set into a firm line. "What's happened to her Zelos! I found this…" He held up the crumpled paper bearing Cairix's message. "What's going on?" Zelos explained as quickly as he could, wincing as he recounted the tale. Orochi stayed silent until the end. "We've heard of this Cairix. They're a nasty piece of work. I believe they were studying the Necronium before it was destroyed, and that can't lead to anything good."

"But why do they need Sheena? And me?"

"She could be… bait?" Orochi shuddered, picturing horrible tortures that she could be enduring.

Zelos shook his head. "I don't know. They must need her for something. With Kuchinawa –,"

"Kuchinawa!" Orochi froze, his face ashen. "My… brother was with them?"

The injured swordsman nodded. "It looked like he was leading them. It was him who took Sheena. I slew the others."

The other man slumped against the wall. "Why? I don't understand him! Everyone else has forgiven her for that incident with Volt. I don't understand why he can't just… let it go."

"I don't know. But I'm going after her." Zelos was resolute.

"If you're going, I'm gong too!" Orochi's eyes were fierce; Zelos knew there would be no arguing with the ninja.

"Okay. We have 'til sunset. What's the plan?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stupid line thing wouldn't work! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I'm interested in what you think Cairix is up to. I want to see how close you get to what actually happens lol. Or, you could just review. Either's great! xxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

_So wrong, yet so right._

_Helloooooooo. I'm back with Chapter 10. Hope you enjoy this guys!_

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia or any of its characters, settings, etc. I wish I did, but I don't. That's life.

Chapter 10 

Sunset. The sun was slowly disappearing below the far horizon, vainly trying to illuminate the darkening sky. Orochi and Zelos, who – thanks to Igaguri's remedies and a couple of doses of First Aid – was restored to full health, flew silently south to the outcrops of dark rock that hid the entrance of the Temple of Darkness. They touched down and dismounted from the Rheairds. Orochi started towards the entrance, but Zelos stood in front of him, his mouth set in a firm line and his blue eyes serious.

"I have to go alone. You saw the note. Wait here."

"No! I'm coming too!"

"I can't have you risking your life like this!" Zelos cried. "It's me they want, not you! Besides, who knows what they'll do to Sheena when they realize you came too!"

Orochi clenched his hands into fists. "I didn't come here to abandon you or Sheena. I'm coming."

"Alright!" Zelos snapped. "But when we get close to the alter you stay back, okay?" Orochi nodded and hurried past into the temple, followed by the grumbling swordsman.

The darkness of the temple, even with the light from the Blue Candle, was intense, and sent shivers down Zelos's spine. His eyes hurt from straining them, and his hands were numb with cold and fear. Resolutely, he clasped his sword hilt tightly. They finally reached a platform above a steep flight of stairs that disappeared into the swirling blackness below.

"Where now?" asked Orochi. Zelos was staring determinedly down the staircase.

"This is as far as you go." Orochi opened his mouth to argue again, but he held up his hand. "Look Orochi, there's no time to argue. I have to go down there… alone."

"I can't just leave you here!" Orochi cried in exasperation.

"I'll be fine, but just in case… go back to Mizuho and get as much help as possible. If things sound bad down there, come help. Deal?"

Orochi hesitated, and then nodded. "Okay. Zelos… good luck."

"Thanks." Zelos steeled himself and started down the stairs. Orochi watched him get swallowed up by the darkness, then turned and ran in the opposite direction, back up the stairs to the surface.

xXx

As Zelos descended, the darkness seemed to intensify. Strange sounds floated up to meet his ears. He hurried downwards. A flickering light could be seen at the bottom of the staircase. He jumped down the last of the steps, straightened up, and gasped.

Tall black candles filled the stone chamber with a dancing, spectral light. Chanting, black-robed figures had formed a pathway to the alter, where another robed figure stood with Kuchinawa. Behind them, chained to a pillar on the raised dais, stood Sheena. Her dress was torn and she looked terrified, but more importantly, unharmed.

"Zelos, no!" she cried. Kuchinawa whirled around and back-handed her across the face, causing her to cry out. Zelos drew his sword and pointed it at the ninja. The chanting ceased instantly.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he yelled. Kuchinawa smirked and walked forward.

"Well, well. I'd heard that the Chosen was dim, but I didn't realize he was stupid enough to come here alone." The figure beside him grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Kuchinawa frowned and jerked free, but didn't say anything. The figure pushed back his hood, revealing a dark face with cold, stormy-grey eyes and a single black braid that started at his crown. But what Zelos noticed most was a long scar that ran down the man's left cheek. It seemed to glow white against his dark, olive skin.

"I am Raith, leader of the Cairix!" he called to Zelos, the candlelight sending flickering shadows across his face. "It's nice to finally meet you, Chosen."

"Wish I could say the same," Zelos growled. "And by the way, it's **Ex-**Chosen."

Raith smiled, but his eyes remained cold and steely. "I beg to differ." He pointed to Zelos's chest where his Cruxis Crystal shimmered. "As long as you hold that, _Chosen_, you remain so. Only when it is removed can you be called the Ex-Chosen."

"What do you want with me? Why did you capture Sheena!" Zelos's cry echoed slightly in the large chamber. Sheena, when her name was mentioned, let out a quiet sob. She had never been so frightened; not just for herself, but for Zelos as well.

"Zelos, get out of here! I'll be fine!" she yelled, straining against the chains encircling her wrists and ankles. Kuchinawa whirled and grabbed her by the throat.

Zelos raised his sword. "Bastard! Let her go!" Sheena gasped as the grip on her neck tightened.

"Kuchinawa, no! Let her go!" Raith snapped. With a look of loathing, the ninja let go and Sheena dropped to the floor in a heap.

"No!" Zelos started forward but a wall of Cairix moved to block his path.

"I wouldn't move any closer, Chosen, or I'll set my men on you." Zelos swore and halted. Sheena shakily pushed herself to her feet, using the pillar as support.

"What do you want!" Zelos asked again, his eyes burning with hatred.

"All in good time. But for now…" Raith snapped his fingers and fifty hooded figures closed in on the red-head. He fought desperately, but was outnumbered by far. His sword was wrenched from his grip and his arms were roughly pulled back and tied. He cried out as his shoulders cracked painfully. "Bring him here," called Raith. Zelos was carried forward and pushed into a kneeling position before Raith. Kuchinawa stood smirking beside him. "I brought you here Zelos," Raith said quietly, examining Zelos's shining sword that had been handed to him, "Because you have something that I need. As does Sheena." He waved a hand in her direction. "Of course, when Kuchinawa heard of my plans he offered his services to me immediately. He sees this as a way to finally get his revenge."

Zelos squirmed under the heavy grip of one of the Cairix. "Stop your monologing and get on with it!" he spat. Raith narrowed his eyes.

"Very well." He leant down until their faces were level. Then, with a malicious grin, his hand shot out and ripped Zelos's Cruxis Crystal off his chest.

Zelos screamed as a burning sensation flared in his chest, at the point where the red orb had been removed. His very skin felt like it had burst into flames. He swore and tried to double up, but rough hands pulled him back up straight.

Raith stared down at him, a sly grin covering his face. "Heh. That hurt, didn't it?" Zelos refused to answer, biting his lip and wincing as the burning sensation slowly began to fade. Sheena sobbed silently, tears leaving stains on her smooth cheeks. "Well that's nothing compared to what's to come." He turned away and faced Sheena, who glared at him. He snapped his fingers and pointed at her. Sheena flinched. "Release her," Raith commanded. A robed Cairix member hurried forward carrying a set of keys. Kuchinawa growled and stormed off into the shadows.

As the manacles dropped from her stiff wrists and ankles, Sheena pushed past Raith and threw herself beside Zelos. She kissed him hard, her tears getting transferred onto his pale face.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she buried her face in his neck. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and wrenched her away from him. "No!" she cried, reaching for Zelos, who was straining for her too.

Raith's face betrayed his anger as he snapped at the guard. "She only needs her hands free! Chain her ankles again, now!" The guard bowed and tugged Sheena back over to the pillar, which was no easy feat as she fought every inch of the way. I took a total of four guards to get her chained back to the pillar. Kuchinawa reappeared from the shadows, his face as dark as a thundercloud as he glared at the young woman before him.

"Do you have them?" Raith asked icily.

Kuchinawa nodded and opened his clenched fist; Sheena's deck of cards lay on his palm. Sheena gasped and surged towards him.

"How! How can you have them!"

He leered at her. "You should learn to close your window at night Sheena." She froze, her mouth open in a mixture of shock and horror.

Raith smiled craftily and turned to Sheena. "You may be wondering why you're needed, my dear." He stretched out his hand and stroked her tear-stained cheek. She tried to jerk away, but she was held in place by the guards.

"Don't you touch her!" Zelos shouted. He cried out as his head was hit from behind, causing him to see bright spots in his vision. Raith ignored him.

"You see, Sheena, you hold the key to my plan. My plan to dominate the world, and to cover everything in darkness!"

"Heh. I've heard it all before," she whispered.

Raith narrowed his eyes. "Make all the smart remarks you like, my dear. It won't help you. Now, as you can see, I have brought you here to the Temple of Darkness. Why? Because it is the source of the strongest dark magic to be found in this world. Those drawn to the dark arts are inevitably drawn here."

Sheena's eyes widened. "Like Abyssion!"

"Yes. Abyssion was in fact studying the very object that I was when I hatched my plan: The Necronium; the book filled with the deepest and darkest magic to be found in either world. Of course, Abyssion was using the book for a completely different reason to me."

"Go on," she whispered, terrified but refusing to show it.

"The very beginning of the book covers the beginning of the worlds as we know them. It covers all the aspects of magic, including Summon Spirits. Especially -,"

"Shadow." It finally clicked in Sheena's head. "That's why you need me!" she exclaimed. "Because I formed a pact with Shadow!"

A ghost of a smile crossed Raith's lips. "Very good. I'm impressed. Yes, that is indeed why I brought you here. Your cards and your summoning abilities are the key to my reign of darkness."

"Well whatever you want me to do, forget it! There's no way I'd help you. You're obviously crazy!" She spat at him. It landed on his cheek, and Raith frowned. Kuchinawa started towards her again, but the Cairix leader dragged him back forcefully. Raith wiped the spittle away with a wide sleeve and snapped his fingers. One of the guards holding Zelos drew his scimitar and pressed it against the captive's throat.

"Even if the life of the one you love is at risk?" hissed Raith.

Sheena reached vainly for Zelos. "No! Let him go! Zelos!"

"It was a lucky discovery of Kuchinawa's. Who would have guessed that the two of you were in love?" He smirked, his voice mocking. "Nevertheless, it certainly made it a lot easier for me."

"Sheena, don't do it!" Zelos shouted, a trickle of blood inching its way down his neck from the pressure of the scimitar. "I'll be fine! Just don't do it!"

Sheena's eyes couldn't hold back the flood of tears. They streamed down her face like twin waterfalls. She daren't refuse Raith, for fear of Zelos's life. "I…I don't know what to do!" she whispered. Her eyes were fixed on Zelos's. His cerulean eyes sparkled from unshed tears. And at that moment – although she knew that she had been hiding it deep inside herself for so long – she realized that she loved him, and that she knew what she had to do.

She took a deep, shaky breath. "Alright. What do you want me to do?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaaah, cliffie! haha I'm so mean! Hope you liked it. This is my first attempt at Action in a fic, so I hope I did a good job. More in the next chapter. Again, please review! It makes me happy


	11. Chapter 11

_So wrong, yet so right._

_Hey guys! Sorry this has been so long coming, but my teachers have been busting my ass and I've been living and breathing coursework practically! I have a drama performance on Thursday and we aren't even nearly ready! So wish me luck. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia or any of its characters, settings, etc. I wish I did, but I don't. That's life.

Chapter 11 

The stone chamber was silent. The hundreds of assembled Cairix crowded around the alter, upon which Raith stood with Sheena, her ankles chained still. To the side, Zelos had Kuchinawa's dagger firmly lodged against his neck. Raith stepped forward, holding Zelos' Cruxis Crystal in one hand and Sheena's cards in the other, which he now pressed into her hands.

"Now remember Sheena. No funny stuff. You call Shadow and that's it, or Zelos dies."

"What are you going to do with Shadow?" she asked, gripping her cards tightly.

"Why, we'll return him to his original form." Raith grinned wickedly. "You see, thousands of years ago, before the worlds were split, a summoner helped seal away a dark, evil creature that was terrorising the world. Under the summoner's spell, the creature lost most of its power and became Shadow, the Summon Spirit of Darkness."

"What does that have to do with me'n'Zelos?" Sheena demanded, glancing at the man she was risking everything to save.

"Well, after you summon Shadow, I will use the power of the Cruxis Crystal to revive the ancient demon. You already know that expheres amplify the user's fighting abilities. Well, Cruxis Crystals are even stronger, and I will use it to amplify Shadow's powers."

Sheena gasped. "You're insane! How do you expect to control such a creature!"

Raith stepped forward, facing the alter. "By using you."

Sheena's stomach clenched and she felt a chill spread through her. She would be seen responsible for the demon's actions. But she had no choice; Zelos's life was depending on her. _Think Sheena! Think! _Raith beckoned to her. With difficulty, she shuffled as close to the alter as the manacles would let her. "Summon Shadow." The flickering candlelight danced in Raith's dark eyes, making him look even crazier than he obviously already was.

To Sheena's left, Zelos stood with Kuchinawa's dagger at his throat. With intense concentration and care, Zelos relaxed his arms and started to wriggle his hands free.

Taking a deep breath, Sheena held out the card she had sealed Shadow with. She closed her eyes and began to whisper the spell. A glowing circle appeared at her feet, and the card rose from her hand to float before her. Her eyes snapped open. "I summon thee. Come, Shadow!" she cried, grabbing the card and raising it above her head. A dark haze appeared before her. There was a flash, and the form of Shadow stood before her.

"Master?" he rasped.

Raith stepped forward. "Not a word, Sheena," he whispered in her ear. Sheena swallowed and glanced at Zelos. Kuchinawa had relaxed his grip, and the dagger was held loosely on his shoulder. Kuchinawa was staring greedily at Raith, paying no attention to his captive.

Zelos caught Sheena's eye and slowly placed a finger to his lips, indicating that she stay silent. She opened her mouth slightly in shock when she realised he had managed to free his hands. Zelos glared at her, and pointed to his eyes, then her eyes, then Raith.

_Look at Raith, not me!_ Sheena realised what he was communicating and whipped her head round to watch Raith. The robed figure had begun to chant some sort of spell, which the crowd of Cairix joined in with. Zelos's Cruxis Crystal rose out of Raith's hands and floated above all their heads. As they watched, it began to spin, slowly at first, then faster and faster. The volume of the chanting increased. A shiver crept down Sheena's spine. Suddenly, the Crystal became a swirling vortex. Shadow started to be drawn upwards, towards it. His arms got sucked in first; but nothing came out the other side. The rest of is body was slowly absorbed, until he had completely disappeared. The vortex turned from the deep red of the Cruxis Crystal to a deep black tinged with green and purple.

A hand appeared from the other side of the vortex. It was black with whorls and swirls of purple, large and with long spider-like fingers. Another one followed. Then came the head; black-purple, with long red slits for eyes and a wide gaping mouth. The rest of the body followed: long and lithe, with a tail – for lack of a better word – that snaked into coils before disappearing into shadowy vapour. It looked like a cross between a dragon and a demon; it was terrifying.

"I am reborn!" the demon rasped in a voice that was even scarier than Shadow's normal one. He turned to Sheena. "Was it you that returned me?"

Sheena felt light-headed, and had to reach out a hand to the pillar to steady herself. Her breath caught in her throat. Raith stepped in front of her swiftly.

"Shadow! It was I who returned your power!"

Shadow stared at the man beneath him. "You may have returned it, but you have no power over me. Be gone!" He extended a claw-like hand. A swirling black orb began to form, swirling and pulsing with dark energy.

"N-No, please!" Raith backed away, pushing Sheena in front of him. Shadow threw the ball of energy, which split into sections that curved around her and struck Raith. He screamed in pain and was thrown backwards. He was dead before he hit the floor.

Sheena gasped and fearfully stared up at Shadow. "Shadow! It is me… Sheena!"

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Pact maker."

"Yes! Yes, that's me! Now I order you – return to your other form!"

"I cannot."

Zelos chose his moment well. All of the Cairix and Kuchinawa were staring at Sheena and Shadow. He slowly reached up until his hand was next to Kuchinawa's blade. In one swift stroke, he grabbed the dagger, twisting Kuchinawa's arm and rolled forward, away from his captor.

Kuchinawa swore and grabbed another dagger. "Get them!" he screeched. The hundreds of Cairix crowded forward to attack, but Zelos was ready.

"Judgement!" he shouted, sprinting over to Sheena who was busy using Pyre Seal on those nearest to her. But her guard jumped forward and they met with a clash of steel.

Sheena whirled and saw Kuchinawa, his face white and his eyes blazing, running towards her. She leapt towards him, determined to finish it once and for all.

"You bitch," he snarled as the fought. "You've ruined everything!"

Sheena dodged his attack and sent him flying backwards with another Pyre Seal. "It's what I do," she replied with a humourless smile. He spat out a mouthful of blood and leapt up again. They traded blows, occasionally managing to cause damage, the rest deflected.

Suddenly he jumped up and kicked her in the stomach. She fell back, completely winded, and he pinned her down with one hand while the other griped his dagger tightly. "This is where it ends," he breathed harshly. Sheena watched the dagger raise, the pale silver flashing in the candlelight. Her eyes flew shut.

The blow never came. She tentatively opened her eyes to see Kuchinawa's lifeless body impaled on a long, curved scimitar. Zelos kicked the body away and held out his hand to help her up. She took it, shaking and breathing deeply. "You okay?" He yelled, turning to block another attack from yet another Cairix.

She nodded and whipped out her cards. "Cover me while I talk to Shadow!" she cried, slaying another with a flick of her cards. Zelos nodded and grabbed his own sword from where it hung at Raith's waist. He slashed at the chain around her ankles, severing it.

"Double Demon Fang! Super Sonic Thrust! Light Spear Cannon!" Zelos used all the moves he knew to try and stem the flood of figures that threw themselves at him. "Sheena, hurry up!" he yelled, then winced as a blade sliced into his arm.

"I'm trying!" she screamed back. Shadow had taken to flying round the chamber, devouring the Cairix unfortunate enough to be at the edge of the crowd. "SHADOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her words laced with evident desperation.

The demon paused in the havoc it was creating and flew over. "What is it?" he rasped.

"You've got to stop this! You're a threat to the world! Go back to how you were!"

"I cannot. Without the spell, I stay like this." The demon grinned wickedly.

"Maybe I don't the spell, but I know someone who might," she muttered. "Cover me Zelos!"

"I am!" he yelled as another blade found its mark.

Once more she started muttering a spell, the magic circle glowing around her feet. "I summon thee. Come, Luna!" The chamber was filled with a bright, mystical light. The form of a beautiful young woman sat on a crescent moon appeared opposite Shadow, who froze.

"You!" he exclaimed, his voice tight with rage.

"Ah, Shadow. It has been a long time." Luna glared at the monstrous demon with narrowed eyes.

"Luna! Please, return him to his other form! Surely you have the magic needed?"

Luna looked down at the violet-haired ninja in the tattered dress. "Indeed. It was I who sealed this demon away all those years ago." She raised her staff. "Spirits of light and goodness," she cried, "lend me your power to seal away this cursed demon!" A supernatural light began to emanate from her, as she pointed her staff at Shadow with fire in her eyes. "Heaven's Arrow!"

Shadow screeched and backed away as a beam of pure white light shot from Luna's staff. It struck the demon in the chest, and he exploded in a burst of purple-tinted black. The Cruxis Crystal, which had fallen to the floor, lifted into the air again and reformed the vortex, sucking every black particle into its swirling depths. When it had all been absorbed, the regular form of Shadow emerged and dropped to the floor, where he stared up at Luna.

"Next time…" he rasped. Then with a dark flash, he disappeared.

Sheena felt dizzy and took a deep breath. Luna held her staff high once more. "Judgement!" Beams of light fell from the ceiling to land on the remaining members of Cairix. With a scream, each one of them fell.

Zelos stood panting, his sword dripping with scarlet blood. "It's over," he whispered, before collapsing to his knees. He heard Sheena thank Luna, who disappeared in a flash of blinding light. There were echoing footsteps, and then Sheena was knelt beside him, concern etched on her face.

"Zelos! Are you alright?"

"I'm… fine," he managed to croak. His left hand clamped onto his right shoulder as blood seeped down his arm from a deep wound, soaking his ruined tux.

Sheena surveyed him critically. "You most certainly are not fine! Here." She ripped strips of silk from her skirt and patched up all of his major wounds. "Better?"

Zelos nodded and pushed himself to his feet. "I'll live." He smiled. Sheena bit her lip and threw her arms around his neck. He winced, but embraced her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Zelos. This was all my fault," she murmured.

"Hey, don't be so stupid. This wasn't your fault at all." He squeezed her gently.

Sheena gazed up at him and laughed softly. "Thanks. Here… this is yours." She opened her clenched fist; on her palm lay Zelos's Cruxis Crystal, the gold and ruby colours twinkling invitingly in the candlelight. Gently, she pressed the Key Crest onto his muscular chest. Zelos felt a warm sensation as the gem rebonded with his skin.

He held her tightly and kissed her, his lips brushing hers gently. She kissed him back hungrily, her hands caressing his face as tenderly as he held her. They never wanted to stop; it felt so good. So right. But eventually they had to break apart for air, their eyes never straying from each other's face. But a sound caused them to turn and face the stairs, where Orochi stood, open mouthed at the couple standing, wrapped in each other's arms, bathed in the flickering candlelight.

* * *

So what if it's cheesy, corny, clichéd crap? It's MY cheesy, corny, clichéd crap hee hee!

Yay - the line thing worked! Anyways, only 3 chapters left guys. It's been one heck of a ride, and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. Anyway, it's not over yet, so ONWARDS! lol the next chapter ain't long, so it'll be up today or tomorrow. Keep your eyes peeled. As usual, any reviews are greatly appreciated. You guys keep me going xxx


	12. Chapter 12

_So wrong, yet so right._

_Hey guys! Sorry it's a bit later than expected. Also sorry it's so short! I dunno what I was thinking. Thanks go, as always, to my fabby reviewers. Love you guys!_

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia or any of its characters, settings, etc. I wish I did, but I don't. That's life.

Chapter 12

"Sheena?" Orochi's voice produced ripple-like echoes that slowly faded. Anger and confusion flashed in his dark eyes.

Sheena gasped and broke away from Zelos. "Orochi! I -,"

"What's goin' on?" asked Zelos cheerfully and obliviously. He took a step forward and Orochi drew one of his shiruken.

"Don't move Zelos. Not one more step."

"What!"

"Zelos, don't -," Sheena whispered. Zelos ignored her and took another step forward. The shiruken flew from the ninja's hand and sliced the sleeve of his tux. A line of scarlet blood appeared in the slit.

"Next time I won't miss," Orochi growled, drawing another. There were footsteps behind him, and a group ninjas in blue appeared. Orochi whispered something in the ear of one, and then pointed at Zelos. "Arrest him and take him back to the village." His eyes narrowed and flashed like cold steel. "I'll bring Sheena."

"Woah, hey, no! Leggo of me!" Zelos cried, as the ninjas swarmed around him. They bound his hands and, in a puff of dark smoke, vanished.

"Zelos!" called Sheena, but it was too late. Orochi turned to face her.

"Sheena… what were you thinking!" he yelled. Sheena flinched and her soft brown eyes filled with tears. "Kissing a man who you are not engaged to! And not just any man – a Meltokioan! You know that the village and the Imperial City have bad enough relations already! Now you've gone and made things worse!"

"Orochi, please! You don't understand! I -,"

"No! Nothing you can say will help. You have broken the law and you shall be punished." He strode over to her and held her gaze fiercely. "I love you Sheena. I always have. But you have scorned me." A tear overflowed and spilt down her cheek. Orochi turned away, as if he couldn't bear to even look at her. "And now… you will receive your fate."

xXx

Zelos and his captors reappeared in a small grove of trees behind Mizuho. They pulled him along into the village and took him to the Chief. Igaguri's eyebrows were furrowed as Zelos was pushed down onto his knees in front of him.

"Penaka?" Igaguri addressed the leader of the group. "What is going on here?"

Penaka bowed and straightened up, gripping a handful of Zelos's fiery hair. "Chief, this man was caught committing crimes against Mizuho and… against Sheena."

"What crimes! I haven't done anything!" Zelos cried in anger and frustration. Also at the feeling of several hairs parting from his head by Penaka's strong grip.

Igaguri's eyes narrowed. "Do you mean that he…" he asked icily. Penaka nodded, his face grave. Igaguri shot to his feet. "Zelos! You have brought shame to me and my granddaughter! You, a Meltokioan!"

"But I -,"

"Silence!" The elderly man's eyes were chips of ice. "Our laws are clear. Tomorrow, your punishment will be decided." He pointed to Penaka. "Take him away… and make sure that Sheena does not see him."

Penaka nodded and signalled to the other ninjas. They grabbed Zelos and dragged him out of the room. Zelos kicked and squirmed like a captured animal in an attempt to free himself. "I don't get it! What have I done!" he yelled. Penaka turned and grabbed him.

"You'll know soon enough," he growled, and threw the red-head into a remote, windowless hut at the edge of the village, before bolting the door shut after him.

Zelos pounded on the door with his bound hands and yelled, but it was useless. They had taken his sword and he had no other weapons with him. He put his back to the door and slid down the solid wood until he was sat on the floor. He managed to wriggle his already bruised wrists out of the rope bindings. "Dammit," he muttered, running his hand through his hair. There was nothing in the room except for a pitcher of water… and a bucket. Nice.

He winced as the wound in his arm seared with pain. Zelos stroked the burgundy silk that Sheena had bandaged it with. "Sheena… dammit!" he whispered, and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Please R&R... even if it is a really short update! xx 


	13. Chapter 13

_So wrong, yet so right._

_Hey guys! I suck, I know. This update is long over-due. But hey, it's ready now. Only one more chapter to go sob sob which should hopefully be up by the end of the week. Hopefully being the appropriate word... yay for half term!_

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia or any of its characters, settings, etc. I wish I did, but I don't. That's life.

Chapter 13 

"I can't do it."

Sheena took a deep breath and ran a hand through her messy hair. She turned to face the door again and exhaled heavily, causing her frizzy fringe to flutter in her eyes. She raised her clenched fist, hesitated, then knocked.

Her grandfather's voice was cold. "Come in." Sheena steeled herself and pushed open the door. Before her stood Orochi and Igaguri, conversing quietly. Igaguri nodded, and Orochi bowed and left – refusing to look at her. He slammed the door behind him and Sheena flinched. She'd gone and lost another friend.

Igaguri moved to stand by the window. "Orochi told me everything," he said quietly as he observed his villagers through the window.

Sheena bit her lip. "Grandfather -,"

"If this is about Zelos... I don't want to hear it," Igaguri cut in. "To be honest, it is you I am more displeased with."

Sheena opened her mouth to say something – anything – in her defence, but no words came. She hung her head and hugged her arms tightly.

"Zelos is not from Mizuho, and so does not know our customs. I would have thought that you would have at least warned him. It was obvious that he cares deeply for you." He paused to turn and glare disapprovingly at her. "You know our laws. It was not just Zelos – you played a part in all this as well! Sheena, you are the future Chief! What kind of example are you showing to the village? You have brought shame to our family." Tears spilt once more out of Sheena's soft brown eyes to land on the soft rush mat she was stood on. Igaguri sighed and turned away. "You know our laws," he repeated quietly. "Tomorrow, Zelos will receive his punishment. As for you… you will never see him again."

Her mouth open in horror, Sheena choked back sobs. "G-Grandfather! P-Please, reconsider!"

The elderly man bowed his head and shook it. "I'm sorry Sheena."

He left the room, leaving Sheena standing alone, her heart heavy.

xXx

Penaka carefully sharpened his blade, glancing up every so often to check that Sheena was nowhere in sight. It was a balmy evening, and the soft rosy twilight had descended. He sheathed his blade and stood up from where he had been sat in front of the hut's door. Stretching, he started pacing back and forth. So far, Sheena had not attempted to see Zelos. So far.

In the woods behind the hut, Sheena slipped stealthily from branch to branch, keeping tight hold of a small leather pouch of shimmering green powder, made from wildflowers native to Gaoraccia forest, after changing into her usual purple attire. It had taken a couple of hours to find all of the ingredients, and she prayed that it would work. It was already almost midnight; she didn't have much time.

She leapt from the last tree onto the roof of the hut as silent as a shadow. Drawing a handful of soft emerald powder, she crawled over to the edge of the roof. Penaka stood directly beneath her, kicking his boot against the dusty ground. She smiled, took a deep breath, and blew.

Penaka felt something soft land on the end of his nose and sneezed. His eyes blurred and a strange scent filled his nostrils. He felt waves of tiredness wash over him. Unable to resist, he yawned loudly, stumbled slightly, and landed on the ground with a soft thud. The last thing he remembered was green rain falling all around him. His eyes slid closed, and he began snoring softly.

Grinning broadly, Sheena dropped from the roof and quickly examined him. The sleeping powder would only work for about ten minutes; she had to hurry. Unbolting the door, she pushed it open, sending Zelos sprawling.

"Ouch!" he yelped in surprise. Sheena quickly shut the door and he stood up, rubbing his bashed head. "Sheena?!" he asked incredulously. She threw herself at him, her arms tight around his neck and let the tears spill. Zelos hugged her close and kissed her soft hair. "What are you doing here?"

Sheena pulled away and met his gaze. "I'm so sorry Zelos. This whole thing has been all my fault. I should have told you before…"

Zelos sat down again and pulled her down next to him. "Told me what?" he asked as he wiped away her tears with his fingers. "Is it to do with me getting thrown in here by any chance?"

"Yeah," she whispered, and bit her lip. "Y'see, Mizuho has this ancient law…" She stopped and shook her head. "The people of Mizuho have a lot of different rules when it comes to… relationships. You wouldn't know, you're from Meltokio! Things are so different here -,"

"Sheena," he interrupted gently. "You're babbling. What exactly have I done?"

"You kissed me," she said finally.

Zelos's face was blank. "And…?"

"Heh. Typical," Sheena muttered. "If a man kisses a woman that he is not engaged to, then he's breaking an old Mizuhoan law about honour and stuff."

With a frown, Zelos crossed his arms. "So I'm in trouble 'cause Orochi caught us kissing?" She nodded. "That's stupid!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" he whirled around to face her. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wanted to!" she snapped, annoyed now. She leapt up and stormed over. "But I didn't want to ruin anything. I didn't want to scare you off! I didn't want to ruin it because –," She bit back her last words and turned away.

Zelos dropped his crossed arms and crept up behind her. He slid his hands around her slim waist and held her. "Because what?" he whispered, his heart racing.

Sheena's full pink lips curved into a smile and she turned in the red-head's arms. "Because…" She draped her arms around his neck. "I…" She paused, unwilling to spill her secret of the past year, ever since he had joined the group on their journey. "I love you."

"Do you really mean it?" he asked, his hands cupping her face, not daring to believe what he thought he'd just heard.

Sheena's face was serious but her eyes danced playfully. "No. April Fools." She chuckled. "Of course I mean it."

With his heart feeling like it could burst with love, Zelos's lips hers in a beautiful, tender kiss. He moaned when Sheena pulled away. "Do you have to keep doing that?"

She tugged at his hand. "C'mon, I came here to get you out, not just to kiss you. Penaka will have woken up if we don't hurry!"

Zelos sighed and pulled her back. "Hunny, I'm not going anywhere."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. I kissed you, I've broken the law, and now I'll be punished. It's time to face the music." His thin red lips curved. "I'm not gonna run away anymore, remember?"

"But -,"

"Sheena, listen to me. I don't regret what I did. If I had never kissed you back in Iselia, none of this would have happened. But I did, and I don't regret it. Every one of your kisses is worth the worst punishment they could ever give me."

"But -!"

"Sheena, _go!_" He kissed her hard and pushed her out the door before she could protest. With shaking hands, she re-bolted the door and sprinted away, past a groaning, stirring Penaka.

xXx

It was a bright, beautiful morning when the Mizuho ninjas came to fetch Zelos. He let himself be marched into the centre of the village where Orochi, Igaguri and Sheena stood before a crowd of curious, jeering villagers. Sheena's eyes were red and tired, trained on Zelos's face as he was pushed before her grandfather. The crowds fell silent.

"Zelos." Igaguri stepped forward to address the captive. "You have been found guilty for crimes against Sheena and our family. For this, you must be punished."

Shouts from the braver members of the crowd jolted the swordsman.

"Hang him!"

"Cut off his hand!"

"Kill him!"

He swallowed and stared at the elderly man before him, who had reached a decision. "Zelos, for your punishment, you shall be branded as a criminal and exiled from this village forever," he cried.

Sheena's breath caught in her throat and she felt faint. "No!" she gasped.

A man approached, carrying in his gloved hand a red hot and spitting poker, its end bent into the symbol of a criminal: two inter-twined C's.

The guards either side of him grabbed Zelos as he tried to pull away. They turned his head forcefully and held it steady, leaving the side of his neck bare to be branded.

Zelos felt beads of sweat trickle down his face as the poker came closer. He tried to jerk away, but he was held in a grip of steel. The poker was glowing white hot. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the burning pain.

Sheena's blood ran cold as she saw the brand inch closer to his neck. She couldn't take it any longer. "Stop!!" she screamed. The man halted, the poker only a few centimetres from Zelos's exposed, pale neck. Sheena ran over and grabbed the man's arm. "Stop this at once!" she commanded.

"Sheena! What are you doing?!" Igaguri exclaimed.

"I can't let you do this. I won't let you! Grandfather, I… I love him."

The crowd gasped. Igaguri and Orochi stared at her in surprise. The guards holding Zelos let go and stepped back, leaving Zelos free to capture Sheena in a tight hug.

"Thank you," he mumbled into her hair repeatedly. He looked over her head at Igaguri. "Sir, I love Sheena more than anyone in this world. I wasn't kissing her for the sheer hell of it. I did it because I love her."

She held his hand tightly and addressed the crowd. "Citizens of Mizuho. The old laws are weighing us down in this new age. Love should not be restricted." She looked up at Zelos. "It should be free."

"Sheena, what are you saying?" asked Igaguri. "Are you implying that we abolish the law? A law that has been in place for hundreds of years?!"

She smiled widely. "Exactly. And not just this law! All of the old laws that have no meaning in this day and age! Mizuho needs to update all of its ancient traditions. It won't make us any less of a ninja clan!" Sheena turned back to her Grandfather. "Grandpa… you told me that whatever decision I made would be the right one." Zelos squeezed her hand gently. "Well, this is my decision."

There were shocked whispers in the crowds. Igaguri cleared his throat and they fell silent, waiting for his judgement.

"Sheena… you are wise in many ways that I am not," he said with a small smile. "I hope that you will lead Mizuho into a bright future."

Sheena's mouth fell open. "Grandpa, do you mean…?"

Igaguri smiled. "Consider the law abolished."

The crowds all whooped and cheered. Amidst all the noise, Orochi approached the pair, his eyes sad. "Sheena, I'm sorry," he began, but she interrupted him by flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Don't be," she whispered. "I'm the one who's sorry."

"It's okay Sheena." She let go of him and Zelos came over and slipped an arm around her waist. "I hope you'll be very happy together." And with a small smile, he disappeared into the crowd. Zelos gave Sheena's waist a squeeze as her lip wobbled.

"Hey," he said quietly, "Don't be sad."

She took a deep breath and smiled up at him. "I'm not."

"Good. It's not nice to see such a gorgeous girl upset!" Sheena laughed quietly. "So does this mean I can now indulge in outrageous public displays of affection?" he asked hopefully, one eyebrow raised playfully.

Sheena slapped him gently on the cheek. "Guess again Romeo."

* * *

Woooo another chapter down! How can it take so long to type up but so little time to read?! It's all wrong. Anyway, rambling over. I'll update soon, promise!! Please R&R as usual love you guys xxxxxxx 


	14. Epilogue

_So wrong, yet so right._

_Hey guys! Aren't you proud of me? I have tonnes of work but I was too obsessed with getting this finished!! Thanks go out to ALL of my reviewers, evry single one of you. Here's (sob) the last chapter of So wrong, yet so right!!!!_

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia or any of its characters, settings, etc. I wish I did, but I don't. That's life.

Epilogue 

"Happy Birthday to yooooooooooou!" The group finished singing with a resounding cheer. Sheena sat scarlet-faced in the midst of her family and close friends. It was a warm night, with the stars shining brightly against the velvety blackness. The village of Mizuho was busy celebrating the induction of their new Chief, but Sheena wanted to celebrate her birthday quietly with all of her closest friends and family on the outskirts of the village, where it was a lot quieter.

"Make a wish Sheena!" cried Colette, as Genis brought over his carefully created cake. Sheena stared down at the beautiful cake, then back up at everyone. Their faces glowed happily in the cake's candlelight.

She laughed softly. "I don't need to Colette," she replied. "I've got everything I could ever want right here." With a deep breath, she blew out the candles and swiped a finger of icing.

"Hey!" Genis snapped and snatched the cake away. "You can't have any 'til it's cut, okay?!"

Sheena pulled a face. "Fine, fine. While I'm waiting, I might as well make a start on my presents!" She giggled and pulled the top one off the pile to her left. She read the note on the brightly wrapped package. "Let's see. This one's from… Lloyd."

"Me! That one's mine!" yelled Lloyd with a wide grin. Everyone turned to look at him, before shaking their heads and returning their attention to Sheena, who rolled her eyes and ripped the paper off and opened the box.

"Oh Lloyd, it's beautiful!" she cried, holding the small, intricately carved dagger in a leather sheath. Lloyd beamed.

"Open mine next Sheena!" squealed Colette, thrusting a red-ribboned box at her. The violet-haired ninja shook it gingerly, then tore it open.

"Wow! Oh Colette, I love it!"

"It's all of us, see?" Colette pointed needlessly at the figurine in Sheena's hands.

"Yeah. Thanks Colette."

"Me! Me! Open mine!" shouted Zelos, elbowing everyone out of the way. Sheena took the large present and opened it.

"It's a… box."

"No silly! Open _that _too!" Zelos grinned, practically bouncing with glee.

Sheena sighed and opened the white box. Inside was… another, slightly smaller, white box. "Zelos, couldn't you be like everyone else and just put it in _one _box?" she asked exasperatedly, tearing into the next one.

"Nope. Then it would spoil the surprise!"

Sheena growled and tore the next box open, and the next one, and the next one… and the next one. Finally, she was left – panting – with a large, white velvet ring box. Her heart skipped a beat as she held the box.

"Open it Sheena!" everyone cried, crowding closer. Sheena took a deep breath and opened it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

She screamed as a small clown figurine attached to a tightly wound spring exploded from the box with a loud **boiing! **She threw it in the air and fell backwards. Zelos clutched his sides, laughing so hard he could hardly stand and tears ran down his cheeks. Sheena gasped and crawled over to the damn thing. The clown was holding a tiny sign reading –

"Ha… ha?" growled Sheena. Her nostrils started to flare. "Zelos, you big jerk!!"

"Your… face…" he gasped, wiping his eyes. With a scream of frustration, Sheena threw herself at him, but he dodged out the way and started running.

"Get back here!" she screamed, as she picked herself up and gave chase. Zelos cackled and ran faster, jumping over Lloyd's legs to get away from his pursuer. With a clatter, another white velvet ring box fell from his trouser pocket as he jumped. "AHA!" Sheena cried triumphantly. "What's this then Zelos?"

He skidded to a halt and shock crossed his face. His sparkling blue eyes widened. "No!" he yelled, reaching for it. Sheena pushed him away. "Give it back!" he insisted.

But Sheena merely stuck out her tongue and cracked open the lid. Nestled on a bed of ivory silk lay a gold ring bearing a large round diamond.

"Zelos…" she whispered. Everyone was silent, staring at the beautiful ring.

Zelos crossed his arms, looking pissed off. "Well done! You've gone and ruined my surprise now!"

Sheena looked up from the ring and stared at him. Then she pushed past Regal and Presea, ran over to Zelos and threw her arms round his neck.

"Damned idiot," she muttered softly.

Zelos grinned and held her away from him. "So…?"

"So what?" teased Sheena, her brown eyes sparkling. "C'mon Zelos, be specific."

"Fine then," he replied grumpily. He snatched the ring box out of her hands, knelt down on one knee and held it out to her. "So Sheena," he started, as if he was commenting about the weather. "Will you marry me?" His tone was playful, but she could see in his eyes how serious he was.

There was a pause.

"Yes," she whispered. Then she laughed as Zelos threw the box to Lloyd, caught her in an embrace and kissed her. "Can I have the ring now?" she giggled as they broke apart.

"Lloyd my man? The ring please." His heart bursting with happiness, Zelos grabbed the ring off Lloyd and slipped it on to her outstretched hand. "I love you," he whispered.

She smiled. "I love you too."

Their lips met once more in a passionate kiss, while their friends cheered and clapped.

"Eww, get a room you two," remarked Genis.

Zelos grinned and swept her up in his arms. "Okay!" he called. "See you all later!" Screaming with laughter, Zelos carried Sheena away into the village. Everyone stood dumbfounded at their retreating backs.

"Geez, I was only joking," Genis muttered.

* * *

TA DAAAAAAAAAA!! I love this chapter. I think it's the closest to the real Zelos and Sheena I get in the whole fic! Well, that's it for So wrong, yet so right. Been a long journey (just over 5 months) and I have to thank everyone for being patient and ALWAYS reviewing! Never fear, I have another Sheelos- just a oneshot this time - lined up, as well as a 2 Zeldas, one a v.long, multi-chaptered fic. So watch out! I'll be back xxxxxxxxx 

Sundiz-Star


	15. Author's Note

Hey everyone! 

After being approached and asked to write a sequel to 'Stealing Away', my Zelda three-shot, it got me thinking... 

Would anyone actually be interested in reading a sequel to So wrong, yet so right? Despite the enourmous time lapse. Or even a brand-spanking new multi-chaptered Sheelos? I really don't know where I would go from the Epilouge. 

I have a special place in my heart for this fic - it was my first, and has recieved the most reviews. Although I can't imagine why, since I **cringe** when reading it. I've really developed as a writer since then... or at least, I _hope _I have. 

So yeah, I was just wondering. If anyone actually reads this, send me a message, or a review, or anything. 

Ciao lovelies 

- Sundiz-Star - 


End file.
